Azure and Amethyst
by Gray Love
Summary: Full summary inside...Chapter 23 up!
1. The Job

Summary: Van Marcon's an apathetic, lone Stalker who works as a mercenary, but his latest "employer" required him to protect his precious daughter, a would-be Champion named Sechia, who's as indifferent as her "bodyguard". But as they spend more time together, things began to unfold…especially his past…

The Job

The sun was shining brightly over the city of Prontera; washing the city's white-washed buildings with its radiance. This would have been a joyous day for all the citizens after experiencing several days of constant rain and storm but not all were pleased. A lone figure stood in the shadows near the city's bazaar. The figure was six feet in height. His well-defined, masculine arms were crossed as he watched the many people coming and going with his intelligent, amethyst eyes. A dagger was strapped to the belt around his visibly lean waist. Its razor-sharp, steel blade would have glinted in the sun had it not been hidden in the shadows.

'What am I doing here? I shouldn't even be here if it weren't for…' He thought as he shook his head. He moved noiselessly through the shadows, passing several residences, until he arrived at his destination. The mansion, he saw, was large and, from the outside, richly landscaped by the vast, beautifully lush garden surrounding it. He stealthily moved towards the back of the building. He came upon a willow bark door. He was about to knock but his hand stopped a few inches from the door…'Why am I going through with this?' He tried to recall why.

"_Van, why don't you try going for that "assignment" at the Silvercraft place?" A Stalker handed him a piece of paper, an advertising memo, as he sat on a chair, placing his feet on the table. Van looked at it with his amethyst eyes. It read:_

_Urgent:__  
In Need of a Bodyguard_

_Either Male/Female _

_Any Transcendent Job Class_

_Fee: 20,000,000 Zeny_

_And additional payment_

_If you succeed_

_Please go to the Silvercraft's summer mansion_

_in Prontera_

_for more information_

_P.S. Those who are from the Thief class must take the backdoor._

"_And what! Waste my time guarding? It's not worth it, Kaizen." Van tipped his Boy's Cap to his "acquaintance"._

"_Come on, you know you need the dough."_

_Van rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go instead if you're so eager to do it?"_

"_Well, first of all, I'm booked with "assignments" for the next few months. Second, I can't be unfaithful to my girlfriend. Kirei would kill me if she found out…" Kaizen chuckled. "And lastly, I heard the girl is a very pleasing beauty and I want to save her for you." _

_"No way!" Van arched his eyebrow, a sign of disbelief._

_"Yes way!" Kaizen grinned at the only person he considered a friend. The grin irritated Van. He shook his head._

_"I'll leave that to someone else." He stood and left the room. Kaizen shook his head. Van was an enigma which he could not fathom. For the next few days, Kaizen kept coaxing him to go. Finally, he gave in...although unwillingly..._

'I'm really going to regret this.' Van knocked on the door. He took off his Boy's Cap and put it away safely.Without it, everyone around could see that he had short, shiny and soft auburn hair. A young maid opened the door. She slightly cowered at the sight of the tall man.

"Oh…Please follow me, Sir." She moved to give him room. He bent his head and entered the room. The door was a few inches shorter than him but the room was large, bigger than he expected. The maid led him down a long, spacious corridor. Van heard the sound of a piano melodiously playing as he looked through the great glass windows, and at the stunning, red rosebushes growing outside. A male Alchemist was dutifully tending them. The gardener was fond of them, Van supposed. The maid stopped in front of two large oak doors. She knocked on the door. "Come in." A male voice came from behind the door. The maid turned the golden doorknob.

The door opened to a large, lavishly furnished lounge. A female Creator lay on the soft recliner and a male Whitesmith sat on an armchair. The two were listening attentively to a young female Whitesmith, who was playing expertly on the piano. The male whitesmith turned away.

"Oh, hello young man, how may I help you?" The male Whitesmith looked at him. Van knew the man was Heinrich Silvercraft, the famous whitesmith leader of the Silvercraft clan, the wealthiest and the most prestigious clan in Alberta.

The female Whitesmith stopped playing and the Creator, Van recognized her as the man's wife, Rosalind, sat properly upright as she held a large feathery wooden fan.

"I heard you needed a bodyguard, Sir." Van spoke frankly. "Oh, of course." Heinrich turned to the maid. "Julie, would you please call Miss Sechia to come down?"

"Yes, Sir." The maid bowed then left hurriedly to follow his instructions. The door closed noiselessly behind her.

"Please sit down." Heinrich gestured to the armchair beside his. Van leaned his back onto the wall, refusing the offer of a comfy chair. "So, you want to guard our daughter, do you? But first, it is necessary for us to know you generally. It is only general procedure."

Van sighed, he knew this was coming. "I am Van Marcon. And yes, I am a Stalker." From the uniform he wore, anyone could tell he was a stalker. The snow white, fur trimmed, dark blue coat was already evidence enough. Within a few moments, they heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Heinrich called.

Julie, the maid, peered inside. "Sir…Miss Sechia doesn't wish to come down." Her lips quivered as she spoke.

"What?" Rosalind said as she stood up, irritation evident on her face. Heinrich calmly remained seated and looked at the maid.

"She...Madam, she says she is tired of all the bodyguards and won't have anymore of them." Julie cowered, she feared the Madam. When the Madam was angry, she could do things, terrible things. "That is unreasonable. Tell her to come down or she'll be grounded for a month." Julie disappeared in a flash to do as she was told.

Rosalind calmed down somewhat as she turned to face the stalker. "Forgive me for my inappropriate outburst." She bowed modestly. He nodded once.

The next moment, a female High Acolyte walked into the room. A black Drooping Kitty was on her head, a strange yet cute headgear on her. She brushed her long, blonde hair away from her face. A Smokie, a brown raccoon-like monster, followed her. A Red Scarf was tied around its neck. Van noted that its brown fur was graying with age in some areas.

"What is it, Mother?" The girl looked at her mother as she tidied her pink high acolyte uniform.

"Sechia, I would like you to meet your new bodyguard, Van Marcon." Rosalind acknowledged Van's presence. Sechia looked at him. Bright azure eyes met intelligent amethyst.

"I can't believe I still have to go through another bodyguard." She looked away indifferently. "Sechia!" Her mother glared at her, irritated.

"Sechia dearest, you need to be safe. That Assassin of the Cross is stalking…" Heinrich interrupted the two, knowing that if they went any further, they would be arguing. He turned to the younger man.

"I didn't mean to offend you." "No offense taken." Van said directly.

Heinrich turned to his daughter. "That Assassin of the Cross is dangerous, dearest, we have little choice. You will remain with Van until your wedding day." Sechia gasped. Van was shocked but he remained emotionless and stone calm. "I know, dearest. Your wedding is in a month's time, but we have to be cautious and we have to apply precautionary tactics until then for your own safety." Heinrich added.

Sechia looked away. "I…I understand." She finally said. 'Darn, I have to hang around here for a month with _her_.' Van thought in disgust.

"Papa, Serna and Athena invited me to go hunting with them in Byallan Cave, may I go?"

"Of course, dearest, you may as long as Van goes with you." Heinrich smiled.

"…Thank you." Sechia hugged her father. "Now, I have to go and get ready." She said. She kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Sister Yvie, I'm going now." She said to the female Whitesmith.

Yvie spoke through the way she always spoke to her sister. "Take care of yourself." Her hands said. "I will." Sechia replied with her hands.

"Take care always, dearest." Her father said.

"Yes, please do." Her mother added as she fanned herself with one of her favorite feather fans. Sechia nodded.

"Good-bye, dear."

"Bye, Papa, Mama." She left the room, the smokie scurried after her.

Heinrich turned to the Stalker. "Van, you probably already know what you have to do. Protect my daughter at all cost from the Assassin of the Cross, who is after her, for the next four weeks. His name is Oclar. Sechia will be traveling in the meantime so you have to go with her. If you succeed, you will be handsomely rewarded." 'Darn…another setback…'Van shrugged though he left without another word.

ooooo

Sechia left her room; she carried a cute, yellow traveling bag with her. It was embroidered with intricate little pink and red flowers. Oddball, the Smokie, walked along beside her. She scanned the corridor to and fro. Knowing that he could use the Hide skill, she had only one way of finding out whether her suspicions were right or not.

"RUWACH!" Blue orbs appeared and floated around her, illuminating the area with their glowing blue aura. 'He's not Hiding…but he's close, I'm sure.' She slowly walked down the corridor, her shoes lightly touching the soft carpeted floor.

"You thought I was Hiding." She stopped short. She turned around. Her new bodyguard was leaning on the wall beside one of the many large suits of armor that ornamented the corridor.

"Well, you are a Stalker and besides, I've had enough experience with Thief-born classes to know some of their most abused skills."

"True, Hide is an abused skill, especially with some rogues. But I don't hide unless it is necessary, which is rarely." He said frankly.

"Well, I'm going." Sechia continued on her way. Oddball looked at the Stalker for a moment before following his mistress. Van rolled his eyes. 'This had better be worth it.' He followed her down the corridor.

ooooo

Sechia walked out of the steel gates of the summer house and onto the white cobblestone street leading to the brick walled city square, where she and her two cousins had planned to meet up. She locked the gate and walked along the road warily. She knew Oclar and she knew how he moved, he always took advantage of his uncanny speed and agility. 'If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be stuck with a bodyguard.' She thought as she passed several people who were bustling about. Van was nowhere to be seen.

"Sechia." Someone called out to her. She looked around. A High Thief and a High Merchant were waving to her as they stood near the majestic fountain.

She ran towards them. "Hello girls." "Hello." The girls chorused.

"Hello Oddball." Athena, the high merchant, blushed as she petted Oddball, a smile on her cute face. Oddball enjoyed the attention as he purred softly.

"So, are we ready?" Serna, the high thief, asked. "Wait, inventory check time." Athena said as she opened her green bag and looked at it's contents. Sechia looked into hers and Serna also did the same, her bag was pink. Their bags were identical in design, the only difference was the color of the bag and the embroidered designs.

"Mastela Fruits?" "Check." "White Potions?" "Check." "Jars of Honey?" "Check." "Royal Jellies?" "Check." "Blue Potions?" "Check." "Grapes?" "Check." "Aloe Leaflets?" "Check." "Concentration Potions?" "Check." "Panacea?" "Check." "Other stuff?" "Do we really have to check that!" Serna teased. "Okay, okay. We're ready." The three closed their bags securely, wary of the cunning thieves who sometimes scurried around Prontera, looking for some easy money.

"Alright, let's go!" Athena couldn't contain her excitement. The three best friends went on their way, chatting along the way. Van noiselessly followed them in the shadows as a figure watched them from the corner of the square.

Author's Note: This is my first Ragnarok FanFic which includes/involves TJC's (Transcendent Job Classes). Any positive/negative comments are welcome. Thank you very much. : )


	2. Weakness

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, they are my motivation. Anyway, this is Chapter II, Weakness.

Weakness

"Byallan, home sweet home!" Athena was so happy that she could have kissed the grassy grounds of Byallan Island. "I guess it is good to be back." Serna said as she looked at the many different people who wove past, coming and going. Some Blacksmiths and Merchants had put up their stalls near the black-haired Kafra girl.

"Hey Serna, how is Jet?" Sechia looked at her older cousin after she had seen the wares for sale, none of them had intrigued her. "He's okay; he became a Whitesmith just this morning. He called me this morning to tell me he'd wait for me to become an Assassin Cross and…then…" Serna blushed. Sechia sighed as she took off her Drooping Kitty and replaced it with her brown Monk Hat. Two Clips of Mustle, hidden underneath it, were fastened firmly on her blonde hair. 'I shouldn't have asked.' She thought to herself.

Serna always babbled about her battlesmith boyfriend, Jet Forge, whenever they, she and Athena, asked her about him. "Hey, come on you two, we've gotta go hunting. We're not here to chat." Athena, who had gone ahead, called as she stood near the temple gate entrance to the cave. "Okay, okay." The two hurried to join the High Merchant, who immediately whizzed inside, not caring if her two companions had gone in yet or not.

The remains of a mob of swordfishes littered the ground. "Phew." A bubble came out of Sechia's mouth. She scanned the underwater grounds for any remaining treasure that was dropped by the monsters. She had picked up a rough elunium; a rough oridecon, and some sharp scales and gills. Suddenly, something caught her eye. It poked out beneath the rib of one of the swordfishes. It looked like the corner portion of a card. She pulled the rib away, not minding the carcass, and saw on the sandy ground, a swordfish card. She picked it up and put it safely away in the secret pocket compartment of her traveling bag. She scanned the area; she had an uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She knew Van was nearby, but he wasn't the only one watching her.

'What am I thinking! I should be hunting, not thinking about my bodyguard and something, or someone.' She shook her head and scanned the area once more until she saw a marc, a pinkish seahorse monster, charging towards her. 'That should be easy.' She thought as she ran towards it.

Before long, there was nothing left of the marc. It didn't drop anything either, but she didn't mind. She sat down and rested for awhile. 'At this rate, I'll have to move around.' She thought. Bubbles gently floated around her. She enjoyed the peace and calmness that surrounded her. She closed her eyes. Her mind drifted off to calmness as she emptied her mind and relaxed.

Suddenly, she heard movement coming from behind her. She turned around and gasped. The sound was coming from a merman. Its large, scaly, blue body swam through the water agilely. It had the head of a fish and the body of a man with webbed hands and feet. In its hands, it held a large trident. 'Oh My God, it's coming towards me.' She stood up and swam as fast as she could; as far away from it as she possible could. But before she could get far enough away, she felt something pierce her at the back. It, she knew, had used a ranged attack on her. She crashed on the sandy ground, her body ached from the collission. Her pointed elven ears poked out from under her long, blonde locks. She turned around cautiously.

The merman was pointing the trident at her. She gulped as it raised its weapon near her throat. 'God, how can I heal myself now!' She was unable to move as long as the sharp points of the weapon were near her throat. The merman was preparing for another attack. She pulled out her Cranial Buckler. She was grateful to her father. Because of him, she had an extensive knowledge about the monsters she had fought as well as those she hadn't yet. She was also thankful that she bought her Buckler, knowing that it could protect her from demi-human monsters, the merman being one of them.

SLASH! Sechia was surprised when she felt the merman shift away from her. She looked up from her Buckler. The merman had another target, Van! The merman moved in a stabbing stance but Van dodged it easily, the trident was gone! Van was so swift that he had disappeared in a flash.

The high acolyte stood up. 'What is he doing?'

"Attack now." He called to her with his deep, baritone voice.

"Okay." "Use Wind Weapons."

"I know that." 'What am I, an idiot? Everyone knows that weapons imbued with the wind element worked best against water-type monsters.' Sechia thought as she took out White Rose, her Wind Sword Mace, a gift from her father, who had made it one of the strongest weapons she owned so far. She managed to hit the merman quite a few times before it turned on her again. A Strong Wind Damascus slashed it. The merman was confused. Finally, it turned on Van. Sechia bashed White Rose on its head. Struck with the final blow, the merman turned into a blue fish and breathed its last.

"Phew. That was tough." Sechia heaved a sigh of relief as she placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "You should train like that more often if you want to be a champion sooner." "What? And risk my life?" She looked at him and noticed that he had on a Jack a Dandy. Van sighed, the Romantic Leaf on his lips moved slightly to the side of his mouth. Suddenly, Sechia realized that her secret was out. She hid her pointed ears under her thick tresses. He hadn't seemed to notice, and, surprisingly, there was no one else around.

"There are chances and risks involved if you want to get what you want. The more you take the chance, the closer you are to getting it. You shouldn't regret taking the risk." He said in the indifferent tone she had grown used to. She looked down at the ground, still trying to calm her beating heart.

"As of now, if I ever solo another merman, I would die." She said in a voice that was as indifferent as his. "In that case, you cheated your way through your Monkhood and took advantage of that when you became a High Novice and finally, a High Acolyte."

"How dare you! You don't have the right to say such things about me. You don't even know me. When I was a Monk, I was strong enough to defeat four mermen at a time."

"So, you lost your strength?" "No! I was…I was just surprised when I saw the trident that close." "Surprised or shocked?" A vein sprouted on Sechia's forehead. "Why I…!" She huffed. She swam away without another word.

ooooo

'Who does he think he is! He is such a...' Sechia's irritation was evident as she stood on the underwater cliff, her hand clenched into a fist. 'I didn't even need his help. I could have defeated that merman.' 'But he did save my life…' A part of her knew that was true…She sighed. She was unable to make up her mind whether to thank him or to let the incident slide, which was impossible since he was her bodyguard and he was watching her…and he would always protect her. She sat down as she tried to clear her head. She knew that she had to thank him, it was the right thing to do but being near him was bothersome.

An image flashed in her mind…a pair of indigo eyes. She shook her head and stood up. 'I should thank him even if he is...unbearable.' Suddenly, something wrapped around her legs. She looked down and her breath caught in her throat. Her legs were wrapped in tentacles! She looked behind her to see myriads of penomenas, marine plant-like monsters. Their tentacles were starting to entangle her.

Instinctively, she pulled out White Rose, which was dangling on her belt. She struck each of the tentacles off practically yet as each tentacle crept away, dozens more would wrap around her again, some on her arms. Before long, she felt weak, tangled in a web of long tentacles. "Heal!" A green aura engulfed her as she cast her healing power upon herself yet it didn't help much. They were draining her of her strength. 'HP drain.' She wheezed. The world was slowly dimming. Even though her eyesight was hazy, she caught sight of a glint of steel cutting through the web before she slowly fell. Within moments before she hit the ground, an arm caught her. She caught a glimpse of a snow-white, fur-collared blue coat before losing consciousness.

ooooo

Sechia slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in a bed. Her azure eyes looked around the room. There was one thing for certain; she was not in her bedroom. Suddenly, she heard the door slowly open. Her eyes wandered to the growing crack in the door. A man wearing, from what she could tell, white and gold embroidered garments entered the room, his long blue hair tied back in a neat ponytail. A High Priest, a very familiar High Priest.

"Brother Nikkz?" She looked at her fellow guild member. "Hello Sechia, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Nikkz looked at her with concerned, turquoise eyes.

Sechia smiled. "I'm fine. What happened? Where am I?" She looked around the room, bewildered.

Nikkz sat on a chair nearest the bed. "You're in the only inn in Izlude. As for what happened, well, let's just say you should be thankful to that certain someone who saved you and who sent for me." Out of blue, a thought popped into her mind.

"Wait a minute; aren't you supposed to be in the War?" "Supposed to be, but when I was sent for, I couldn't refuse." He replied with a smile on his attractively lean face.

"How long have I been here?" She asked in a curious voice.

Nikkz looked at the clock on the wall. "Hmm, about a few hours, I believe. Those penomenas did drain most of your energy. But don't worry; your parents have been informed about the incident."

"…Thank you." She said softly. She knew she would be in very big trouble when she got home.

"You're welcome…" He stood and went to the door. "…but you should thank your savior as well." He looked at her before he closed the door behind him. She laid her head on the pillow. 'My savior…' She closed her eyes.

ooooo

"_Sechia…I love you. I will never let you go."_ "No." Sechia sat up on the bed, wide awake. Sweat trickled down her face. She touched the gold heart locket dangling from around her neck. It hung on a gold chain; it was given to her by her fiancé. She couldn't control the tears that ran down her cheeks as she thought of those words...his words.

"Sechia?" Serna slowly opened the door and entered the room. Seeing her cousin crying, she ran to Sechia's side. "Sechia, what's wrong?" "I dreamt about him...I heard his voice." Sechia spoke through her sobs. Serna knew who _he_ was at that instant but she had to ask. "Oclar?" Sechia nodded. She felt her cousin hug her in a soothing way. "There, there. It was just a dream."

ooooo

Van walked around Izlude. There was not a single soul out that night, the city was so quiet. No one usually went out at that time of night, it was almost the middle of the night. He idly walked passed the wide entrance and stood on the bridge, gazing out at the clear water. The moon, a round, white pearl in the ebony darkness of night, was reflected on the water's surface. With one swoop of his feet, he perched himself one of the unadorned marble railings of the bridge. His left leg dangled over the side. He placed his hand on the marble, feeling its smoothness. It was cold to the touch. His mind was elsewhere.

'This whole thing is...' He shrugged. 'I've been wasting my time. I shouldn't have taken this mission. God, Kaizen's going to pay for all of this. What an idiot I am for taking this "assignment"!'

"Van!" A voice called from his personal armlet communicator. He raised his idle arm close to his chest. "Kaizen, just the person I was looking for."

"Really?" The stalker on the other line asked in surprise.

"Yeah, remember the Silvercraft "assignment"?" Van asked in a tone Kaizen knew too well.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kaizen waited for the bad news. He could already sense it coming.

"It's uninteresting." Van replied bluntly.

"Van, you're kidding? Come on. Tell me, is she pretty?"

"…If you call weak girls pretty, yeah."

"Ouch. Oh come on, she's gotta have some strength. I heard she was a powerful Monk."

"Hah! That's a laugh. And another thing, she isn't single. She's getting married in a month."

"Well…that was new; I didn't know she was going to tie the knot. I was hoping to dump Kirei for her, if you gave me an impressive report."

"Well, you better stay off her." Van warned.

"Uh…Oh well, if you don't like it, why not leave? You do have a choice, you know?" Kaizen sighed.

"I was going to until you called. I hate this mission."

Van turned off his communicator, not wishing for another response. He jumped off of the railing and was about to leave Izlude when…"Aaah!" He turned around. In the light of the moon, he could see Sechia. An Assassin of the Cross pinned her to the wall, his platinum hair untidy. Van soundlessly moved closer to the two.

"Oclar; please let me go. You're hurting me." She was wincing in pain. "You've hurt me more, Sechia. All I want is just compensation." Oclar said in an icy voice. Oddball hit the man with his tail. The Assassin Cross kicked it away with the tip of his boot. Oddball hit his back on a nearby bench. "Oddball!" Sechia cried. The Assassin Cross squeezed her hand. "Aaah!" Tears swelled from her eyes.

"That's enough."

Oclar looked at the Stalker who spoke. Steel gray eyes met fiery indigo ones. "This is none of your business. You should leave while you're still in one piece." He warned.

"Van, please, help me." Sechia begged weakly. Oclar turned to face her. "Is he? Is he the one you left me for?" He grabbed her by the neck. She gasped.

"I said that's enough." The blade of a Double-Bloody, Boned Gladius came close to the Assassin of the Cross. He dodged it easily though he let Sechia go in the process. Van shielded her without any difficulty.

Oclar drew out his Infiltrators. "Who's there?" He stopped. A light appeared at the distance. He turned to Van. "We'll settle this next time." He sheathed his infiltrators, took out some sand from a pouch tied to his belt and blew. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. The sounds of footsteps were drawing closer, the light, from what Sechia could tell came from a lantern, moved closer. She was relieved. She looked around, Van had also disappeared. She knelt beside Oddball; she used her healing power on him. He stirred and nudged her gently.

"You were so brave, Oddball." She whispered into his ear. He licked her face gently. Before long, she looked up and saw two men wearing brown uniform, Izludian guards, close by. They saw her and went to her; one of them was holding a lantern.

"Miss, what are you doing out here this late?" The one holding the lantern asked. "I was just taking a walk around, Sirs." She said politely as she held Oddball in her arms.

"We heard a scream around this area; did you see anyone in danger?" The other asked. "Danger? No, Sir." She shook her head. "May I go back to the inn now, Sirs?" She looked at the two.

"Of course. Please be careful, Miss." The two guards said before they scnned the area.

"I will." Sechia smiled as she returned to the inn, knowing that although someone was watching her, someone else was watching out for her in the shadows.

Author's Note: I can't say anything about this chapter except I want to explain a few things to those people who have read the first two chapters of this fic who are not RO gamers.

Prontera: The capital city where King Tristram III lives in his castle. The Knight, Crusader, Priest, and Acolyte guilds are located here.

Byallan Island: An island located near Izlude.

Kafra girls: They are the girls who help you along by providing certain services such as storing your items and warping you from place to place for a fee.

Monk Hat: A brown monk hat that provides a magical defense boost in addition to the neutral defense.

Clip of Mustle: A clip imbued with a mantis card, a card which, when imbued on any slotted accessory, provides an added strength boost.

Swordfish card: A card which, when imbued on any slotted armor, enchants it with water property and provides an added defense boost.

Strip weapon: A rogue/stalker skill. This is the reason why the merman lost his trident.

Raid: A rogue/stalker skill which damages a lot of enemies, (3x3 cells around the caster), and has a chance of inflicting the targets with blind and stun status. This is what happened to all the Penomenas before Sechia fainted.

Izlude: Prontera's satellite city where the Swordsman guild is located.

Double-Bloody, Boned Gladius: Van's favorite weapon, Fatal Fury, is one of these. It is a gladius imbued with two hydra cards and one skel worker card respectively that inflicts 40 percent damage on demi-human monsters, (20 percent each Hydra Card), as well as 15 percent more damage on medium sized monsters and gives an added boost in your attack rate in addition to the attack damage it causes.

Infiltrators: Katar class weapons that deal 50 percent more damge on demi-human monsters. They also provide added defense, dodge rate, and perfect dodge rate boosts.


	3. Decisions and Whispers

Author's Note: I'm sorry to have taken a long time to update this story but I was just busy on my other fanfic. Anyway, here's Chapter III: Decisions and Whispers. :)

Decisions and Whispers

The sun shone brightly through the glass windows and onto the bed, Sechia's face radiating in its glow. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open. She stretched her arms. "What a beautiful morning." She looked to her side. There, curled up on the bed beside her, was Oddball, who had recuperated well from his bruises. Sechia stroked him gently before she got out of bed and opened the windows. The sound of city life and bird's singing greeted her ears. She rested her chin on the palms of her hands, her elbows on the windowsill. A gentle morning breeze blew through the window. She smiled, enjoying every moment of the morning. A knock was heard at the door.

"Sechia." It was Serna's voice. "Chi, are you awake?" "Yes." Serna opened the door. She closed it immediately when she realized that her cousin was still in her nightgown. Serna sat on the bed. "Chi, I have something to tell you." "Me too, Ery." "You first." Serna smiled as she gestured for her cousin to go first. Sechia sat on a chair by the window. "No, you should go first." The two giggled.

"Okay. Yesterday, we were hunting in Byallan remember?" Serna began as she brushed a stray strand of her silvery hair away from her face. Sechia nodded. "And it just so happened that we were in the fourth level of the cave…" "Yes, what about it?" Sechia looked at her cousin with curious eyes. "Well…"Serna giggled. "Athena and I looked almost everywhere for you because you had disappeared. We were worried, and…Oh, Chi, when we found you, you were…in the arms of a Stalker. He was so handsome, and he was so...strong. He carried you all the way here, and he personally paid for our lodgings, as well as brought a High Priest to tend to you. He was such a gentleman." Sechia shrugged after what her cousin had said.

"Oh, I guess Van is sort of nice." The high acolyte couldn't believe what she was saying. "Van?" Serna looked at her curiously. "That Stalker, his name's Van, is my bodyguard." Serna's mouth flew open when she heard what her cousin had said. "Oh My God, he's as eleven or a twelve on my great ten scale of physical attractiveness, ten being the highest. Oh, Chi, you're so lucky." Serna squealed like a young, love-sick girl. "…Maybe." Sechia's lips dropped at the corners in a small frown. "?" Serna looked at her cousin curiously.

"I went out for a walk last night. Oclar found me." Serna's mouth flew open once more, this time wider than before at her cousin's words. "Oh My God, are you okay?" A look of concern was etched on the high thief's face. Sechia nodded. "Van rescued me." Her cheeks were tinged with a slight rosy taint. 'He rescued me three times yesterday.' She thought.

"Oh, is he your knight in shining armor?" Serna teased. "…No, of course not. He's my bodyguard. It's his job to protect me, woman. Sechia turned away from her cousin. "Well, things might change, woman. You know what they say, the more you stay close together…something might happen." Sechia flushed even more.

"Serna!" Sechia turned around, the color was still there. "Oh, would you look at the time? I should go and leave you to get ready." Serna left so quickly that the door closed behind her with a thud. Sechia sighed. She stood from her seat and went to the bathroom. She took a lukewarm bath before putting a towel around her body. She dried her hair with another towel. She left the bathroom. Her High Acolyte uniform was placed neatly on the only other chair in the room, the one nearest her bed. She locked the door and closed the windows. She leisurely put on her uniform as she enjoyed the soft breeze that blew into the room from the open window.

As Sechia combed her hair, she remembered how Van had irritated her yesterday, saying that she was weak…but…' I'll prove myself to him. I'll make myself stronger.' She knew that the fact that she had fainted – in his arms – gave him proof that she was weak. Her determination was fueled by that fact. She wanted to prove him wrong…but she also wanted to thank him for helping her. Out of the blue, she heard a muffled ringing sound. Her communicator! She took it out of her uniform pocket; it was shaped like a small cordless phone. She pushed the green answering button.

"Hello?" Sechia said.

"Sechia." A deep, male voice said at the other end.

"Skadi?" The High Acolyte was surprised. "Hello Darling." Skadi said in a happy tone.

"Hi Hon, I miss you so much." Sechia's mood changed at the sound of his voice.

"I miss you too, more than anything in the world." She blushed slightly at her fiance's words.

"Honey, when will you be back?" She asked, her curiosity took the better of her.

"Sometime soon, Honey. The War's not over yet. We're experiencing a sort of "calm before the storm", you could say." Skadi said softly.

"I wish I could have gone with you." The tone of her voice changed to that of regret.

"I'm sorry, Baby. You know why I couldn't take you with me. I don't want to see you get hurt." Skadi reasoned.

"I know, Hon, but I'm worried about you."

"I'm worried about you too, Darling. But this is for the best. I promised I'd come back when the War's over, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did…I love you."

"I love you too, Baby…"

"Skadi, they're coming." Trisa, a female High Wizard, called through the guild communicator line.

"Alright, get ready. Briar, you're leading the second group."

"Yes Sir." Briar, a Paladin, said.

"Honey, I have to go." Skadi spoke through the private communicator line once more.

"Be careful, Hon."

"I will, I'll see you when I get back." He promised.

"Yes, I hope to be a Champion by then."

"I know you can do it. Bye Darling."

"Bye Hon." The communicator beeped, marking the end of their conversation. She put the communicator down on the bed.

She sighed; she should be in the War helping the Tantalus guild, her guild. She missed her fiancé so much too. Skadi was strong enough to protect her from Oclar, she knew that was true. He was as strong as Van or perhaps…Van was stronger. She sat on her bed, cross-legged. It was possibly true. She had seen Van fight the penomenas or at least caught a glimpse of him fighting. Only a very strong person could fight so many without any difficulty. She was startled out of her reverie when something jumped onto her bed and rested on her legs. She felt soft fur. It was Oddball; he was lying on his back. She tickled his stomach, causing him to paw the air in delight. She looked into his large, round, hazel brown eyes…indigo eyes. They reminded her of something, no, someone…She shook her head. Oddball's hazel brown eyes returned as he nudged her with his furry head. "You are adorable, Oddball." She cooed.

"628, 628. Come in, 628." Someone called through her private communicator line.

"Sir, 628 here, Sir." Sechia replied. 628 was her numeral codename.

"628, would you care to join me on a Sohee hunting spree?" The voice was male though not as deep as Skadi's.

"Why Sir, I would be delighted." She giggled.

"Oh, we should cut this formality."

"I know, Marc. You started it though."

"So, what do you say? Meet me in Payon cave?" Marc asked.

"Sure. Meet you there in twenty-five minutes." Sechia said happily.

"'Kay, see you then."

"Yup, see you then." The communicator beeped. She put it safely in her pocket then went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

As she sat down to eat, she saw most, if not all, of the girls, in the other tables, eyeing two people seated at the far end of the room flirtingly. She followed their gaze. When she saw who they were looking at, her jaw almost dropped. They were eyeing Van and Brother Nikkz.

"Wow, is that Nikkz Blitzheal?" She heard a young, red-headed High Mage ask her young companions at one table. "Yes. I wonder why he's here; I heard the War wasn't over yet. He's so cute though." A High Archer said. A heart hair pin was fixed firmly on her short, amber hair. "Yeah. He's the handsomest high priest in the Tantalus guild." A High Acolyte sighed dreamily as she twirled a few strands of her long, black hair with her finger.

"Isn't that Van Marcon with him?" A High Thief asked, her long, pink hair tied back in a messy ponytail by a white ribbon, a bandana wrapped around her forehead. "Yes, they're cousins." The High Archer replied. "He's so gorgeous. And look at those muscles. He's such a powerful man." Most of the girls at that table sighed dreamily except for the High Acolyte. Sechia rolled her eyes. She detested seeing such a display of…public "flirtation". She ate slowly, her mind purposely concentrating on her food. It was better than watching the other girls in the room. Her mind wandered off…to a pair of violet eyes.

"You know, I heard Van has a woman in mind." The High Archer's statement broke through Sechia's thoughts. She tried to listen in; though she made sure they wouldn't notice. "Really, who?" The High Thief asked. "She's supposed to be a holy person." The High Archer continued. "I bet she's a High Priestess." Said the High Acolyte as she smiled wistfully. "You're dreaming." The High Mage said sarcastically. "A girl can dream, can't she?" The High Acolyte countered. "Yeah, but come on, that can't be true." The High Mage spoke in a way that said she didn't believe in such gossip. "I think it is." The High Archer said. "What?" Her companions were surprised. "My brother, Phoenix, saw him with her just the other day. He didn't give me much detail, only that she was a blonde and a holy person." The High Archer shared.

'Van? A woman?' Sechia thought. She shook her head. It was impossible, but she had just met him yesterday so it was possible, wasn't it? She almost dropped her fork. 'What's wrong with me?' "Sister Chi?" She looked up. Athena was standing in front of her, Oddball was in her arms. She was not wearing her High Merchant uniform. Instead, she wore a light blue jacket over a pink top and jeans. Her bag was strapped around her waist, her money pouch tied around it tightly as usual.

"Oh, Hey Thena, come on, sit down." Sechia smiled as she gestured to an empty chair. "Thanks." Athena sat. "Sis Chi, is something wrong?" "No, nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" "You just looked sad a few moments ago." Athena said as she fed Oddball some Pet Food, he enjoyed it.

"Hey, there you two are." The two looked at the newcomer. "Hey, Sis. How're you doing?" "Fine." Serna sat beside her sister. Oddball jumped down onto the floor. "Hey Chi, what's up?"

"Nothing much, hey, do you guys want to go Sohee hunting?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chi, I can't. Jet said he'd "tank" me today." "Oh…how about you, Thena?" "I'm sorry too, Sis Chi. I have to go shopping today."

"It's okay. I suppose I could go by myself. Besides, I might catch a Munak." The three smiled at the high acolyte's statement. "Yeah, you have lots of No Recipients with you. You could catch a lot of Munaks." Athena encouragingly said. "Yeah, well…I should be going." Sechia rose from her seat. "See you later." The two sisters said. "See you later. Oddball, let's go. Oddball? Oddball?" Oddball was nowhere to be seen.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, they motivate me.


	4. Old Friends

Old Friends

"So, Van, how's your mercenary life?" "Okay, I guess." Nikkz Blitzheal sighed. Even though he knew his cousin, there were still a few things that Van was keeping from him. "So, you're still not joining the guild?" Van shook his head. "No, not yet, Nik. Skadi can take care of Tantalus by himself." "You know, Skadi added a new member."

"Who?" Van already knew but he just had to ask.

"His betrothed."

"Oh…That's not surprising." Nikkz looked at his cousin, who was looking away. He seemed distant.

"Van, you know, Daine wants you to meet someone." Van looked at his cousin, surprise evident on his usually calm and emotionless face. "Daine? Why?" Nikkz chuckled at his question. "She's your older sister; she just wants to see you happy."

Van rolled his eyes. Reladaine Marie Marcon was not going to make him change his mind, especially since she was his sister. "Who is she?" He finally asked. "Into details, are we?" Nikkz teased. "Nik!" "Okay, okay. She's a fair-haired beauty. She has bright burgundy eyes and…you have to guess the Job Class." Van shrugged, he hated this guessing game.

"Hmm…let's see, Daine's tried a Stalker, an Assassin of the Cross, a Lord Knight, a Paladin, a High Wizard, a Professor, a Whitesmith, a Creator, a Champion and a High Priestess, so that leaves either a Sniper and a Gypsy. Which one?" "I wouldn't want to spoil her surprise." "Then, why did you tell me about it?" "I wanted you to prepare..."

Something jumped onto Van's lap, startling the two cousins. Van looked down on his lap. There was a large, brown ball of fluff, the brown fur graying in some areas. Van couldn't believe it. '_Her_ Smokie.' "Van, I think you got yourself a new pet." Van looked at his cousin with an irate expression evident on his face. "It's not mine." He said as he thought of a way to remove the Smokie, what was its name? Oddball, from his lap. "Oddball, there you are." The Smokie cocked his head up. "Hello Sechia." Nikkz turned to the High Acolyte and smiled. "Hello, Brother Nikkz." She gave him a smile in return.

"Good Morning, Van." She looked at him, a smile, though not genuine, on her face. The girls in the room were enviously watching them. "Good Morning. I should be going." Van rose from his seat, startling Oddball, who leaped into his mistress's arms. Nikkz rose as well. "I should be going back. Skadi would need every able-bodied guild member he has." Nikkz explained to his guild mate. "I know. I wish I could go and help." She said; a frown on her pretty face. "He wouldn't want to see you hurt." He reasoned with her. Sechia nodded, Skadi had said exactly the same thing. She left the two, after saying a polite farewell to both of them, and went up the stairs. Oddball followed closely behind.

As she reached the top, she saw an Alice sweeping the corridor with her broom; exhaustion was evident on her face and actions as she seemed to slowdown, sweat drops trickled down her face. Oddball watched the Alice as Sechia went into her room and got her traveling bag. She rummaged though it, she knew she had at least one White Potion to spare. 'Aha!' She found one. She left her room. Before heading downstairs, she handed the Alice a White Potion. "…Thank you." The Alice took it gratefully, and drank it slowly. She seemed to be savoring every ounce of the potion. Sechia smiled. She felt good, knowing that she had done a good deed. The smile didn't fade as she went down the stairs.

She looked around the room. Van and Brother Nikkz were gone, and so were Serna and Athena. She walked out of the Inn; the green-eyed stares of the other girls followed her out. She hummed the lullaby her mother used to croon to her, as a baby, along the way. It was the only thing she knew how to hum without making a single mistake. As she stepped onto the white cobblestone road of Izlude, Prontera's satellite city, she saw people, in uniform or normal, everyday clothes, bustling about in every which way. Some taking the ferry to Byallan Island or farther off, to Alberta. Others, on the other hand, were selling their wares or meeting up with friends.

Among the many people, she saw a familiar face. "Brynnie!" A male High Swordsman looked at her. He had dark brown, almost shoulder-length hair, half hidden under a Sakkat, and hazel brown eyes. She walked towards him, Oddball gingerly trotted beside her. "Hey Chi, how are you?" The Swordsman named Bryan asked. "Fine, Bry. And you?" "I'm okay. I heard from Kenshi that you got hurt yesterday. You sure you're okay?" She nodded. She was thankful she had good friends like Bryan and Kenshi, who were the same age as her, sixteen-year olds. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Something lightly tugged at her skirt. Sechia looked down. Two little, beady black eyes looked at her as its small, dark wings flapped. "Oh, a Deviruchi, how cute." She knelt down and hugged it. The Deviruchi blushed slightly. "I see you've met Niko." "Niko?" She looked at Bryan, puzzled. "That Deviruchi is Niko." Sechia looked at it. Its small lips curled into a cute cat-like smile. The Pacifier in his mouth cocked slightly to the side. "He's the cutest thing. Well, only second to a Munak, that is." "You're still a Munak fan?" "I always am and I always will be." She took out her Munak Doll, which she had personally made, and hugged it as if proving her statement. Bryan laughed. "I can see that." He sat down beside her.

"So, how's your training?" Sechia finally said as she put away her Munak Doll. "It's doing well, I might get to be a Lord Knight soon enough. I just need to fight a few more monsters, and avoid my mentor along the way. You're lucky you didn't need one. You were a child prodigy." "So, how is Sir Adolfo?" Sechia teased. "Oh, Sir Wolf? He's as hard as a Garm." He joked. She giggled. "You shouldn't be too rough on him, Bry. He's just teaching you how to be a good Lord Knight." "Oh, and I suppose his "good" teachings include waking me up at four o'clock in the morning just to learn to parry?" "Well, that should help you somehow, I guess, if he's teaching you that." Bryan sighed. "Hey, why don't you join Kenshi and me? We're going to go hunting for Greatest Generals and Horongs." "I can't. I promised a friend of mine that we'd go Sohee hunting." "Oh, then why don't you two join me and Kenshi? I'm sure he won't mind." "Well, I suppose, if it's okay with Marc…"

ooooo

"Wow." Marc was awed by the sight of so many plants, and even though he had seen Payon, he was still amazed by the coolness of the region, compared to his sweltering hot and arid hometown. He was a Morrocan. 'Darn, I can't believe Kenshi couldn't come. Well, I guess I would be a Lord Knight before he got to be a High Wiz.' Bryan thought, a mischievous smile was plastered on his face. "Say Marc, what are you gonna be?" He asked as he turned to the fellow beside him.

"Me, I'm gonna be a Paladin. You?"

"Lord Knight. Did you get a mentor?"

"Nope."

"Lucky you." Bryan told Marc some things about his mentor, Sir Wolf. Marc chuckled. "Too bad you couldn't get my brother as a mentor." "?" Bryan looked at the red-headed, sixteen-year old beside him, puzzled. "He's a Lord Knight too." Marc explained. "Who is your bro?" "Skadi. Skadi Varran." Bryan's mouth fell open. "You're kidding?" "Nope." There was honesty in Marc's voice as he answered. "Woah. Cool!" Bryan couldn't believe that he had just met the great Skadi Varran's brother.

"Hey, you two, you're lagging behind." Sechia said as she carried little Niko like a mother would carry her baby. Oddball sat down beside her. "We're coming." The two said.

"So, what's with you and Chi?" Marc asked his fellow High Swordsman. "Nothing, we're just best friends." "Really?" Marc looked at him somewhat warily; he wanted to know the truth about Bryan and his guild mate/friend. "Yeah." Bryan sincerely said. Marc could tell from Bryan's eyes that he was honest. He almost sighed with relief.

"Come on, you two. We haven't got all day." Sechia said as she impatiently tapped the ground with her foot. "Ok, ok." Bryan ran, trying to close the gap between himself and his best friend. Niko jumped from Sechia's arms and ran to his master. But before he could, a large creature crushed through the foliage and undergrowth a few feet in front of Bryan and barred his way.

Its eyes were dangerously red. It bared its sharp teeth and large, sharp claws. A Leib Olmai! Bryan, shocked, was paralyzed to the spot as his eyes grew wide in fear. The Leib Olmai was about to maul him with its large clawed paws. Oddball and Niko ran for cover behind a single tree stump. Marc, thinking fast, charged. He stabbed the gargantuan, blue bear with the sharp blade of his Double Hurricane Halberd. The beast roared. It, angered, turned to face him, but its large, swinging paw forcefully struck Bryan. It sent him flying, and falling painfully to the ground. Marc stabbed it again but this time, it felt little pain from the stab. The beast raised its fist. In that instant, its fist glowed into a fireball. As it was about to strike, a Fortune Gem's Fire Sword Mace slammed against its side from behind. The beast let out a roar and turned around. Its fiery fist was about to strike Sechia.

"Sechia, watch out." Marc called. As the fist dove for the attack, she couldn't stop it, and shut her eyes as she shielded herself with her Cranial Buckler, expecting a smoldering sear through her shield. It never came. She opened her eyes and peered over her Buckler. Van stood shielding her as he blocked the Leib Olmai's fist with the bare palm of his hand. Sechia could see that he was having some difficulty in blocking the fist but he finally pushed the beast back. This was also the first time she saw him carrying a large, hard leather traveling bag.

Marc helped Bryan, who had somehow broken his leg from the fall, stand up and they slowly, but surely, moved to Sechia's side, knowing that this wasn't their battle. The beast, after recovering from the force of the push, charged. The three first-jobbers were surprised, Van wasn't moving. When it was only a few inches away…"Intimidate". In the blink of an eye, the two were gone. They had warped to a different area of the forest.

The three friends were surprised. "Where did they go?" Bryan asked as the three looked around the area. His question was answered by the sounds of slashing not far from where they were, to the west. They followed the sounds, Marc still helping Bryan walk, the two pets followed closely behind. The group came upon a thick barrier made of vines and shrubs. Marc placed Bryan down gently on a tree trunk. He cut through the foliage with the blade of his Halberd. As he nearly made an opening, the three heard a roar so loud that it sent birds flying and the smaller monsters scurrying away. With that, Marc cut through the plants even faster.

Within moments, the plants gave way and the three saw Van standing over the carcass of the Leib Olmai. Blood flowed unrestraint from the cuts on his right arm and chest, tainting his torn, white midriff shirt and blue jacket a dark red. His right hand, the hand that blocked its fist, was slightly burnt. Sechia could clearly see that one of the two Rings of Mustle he wore was covered in blood. The sky was turning gray.

Sechia, Marc and Bryan walked towards him, Bryan still leaning on Marc for support. "Hello, Brother Van." Marc said, after realizing who their savior was. "Hello, Marc." Van greeted the young High Swordsman. Sechia was shocked. The two knew each other. Marc looked up at the sky then turned to Bryan. "Well, I should bring you to Payon now, Bryan." "Call me Bry. I hate being called Bryan." "Ok, Bry." Marc turned to Sechia. "Chi, do you happen to have a Warp Portal to Payon?" "Yes, I do." Taking a Blue Gemstone from her bag, Sechia concentrated her magic into it. It glowed with her magic. She threw the gem to the ground. "Warp Portal." Her voice was clear. In less than a second, a light blue, swirling portal opened up before them. "Thanks." Marc and Bryan said before they stepped inside. At that same instant, they disappeared in a flash.

Sechia turned to Van. "What about you, Van?" He looked at his wounds. "These are nothing but scratches." "But they're bleeding…" She felt concerned. "Don't worry." He didn't look at her. The portal slowly diminished. "Let me, at least, take a look at them." Van shrugged. He sat down, cross-legged. She knelt down beside him and healed him the best she could. But before she could properly look at the wounds, a drop of rain fell on her cheek. The two looked up into the now gray sky. A downpour fell on them instantly. "We should find some shelter." He stood up. She nodded. He extended his hand, and helped her stand up. They left the clearing and entered the forest.

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the past few long chapters. I just couldn't find a way to shorten them. Thank you for all the reviews. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter: Mending Wounds and Revealing Pieces.


	5. Mending Wounds and Revealing Pieces

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews as always. I would now answer a certain comment.

babee-angel: I would like to say that in the RO I play, Intimidate is the Snatch skill you know while Plagiarize is the skill that uses the last skill the enemy dealt.

And now onto the story Chapter V: Mending Wounds and Revealing Pieces

Mending Wounds and Revealing Pieces

Sechia and Van walked along the path. Their shoes squished the earth. The ground was muddy, the rain bombarded down on them unmercifully. Suddenly, Sechia stopped. She tucked the hair that was plastered to her face behind her ear. Van came to a halt a few inches in front of her. He looked behind him. "What's wrong?" "I can see shelter. Over there." Sechia pointed her finger to show him where. Van followed the would-be Champion's pointing finger. She was pointing to the rocky cliff side. There was an opening, a large mouth of a cave, and a huge, deep cave at that. 'Good.' He thought. The two went inside. They were soaked to the bone from head to toe. Oddball followed them. His paws were muddy, his fur drenched. He shook himself dry before curling up to nap in peace.

Van put his traveling bag down before he sat down, cross-legged, beside it, his back leaning on the cave wall. The rain had washed away the blood that covered the claw mark wounds on his arm. The bleeding had stopped sometime ago, because of Sechia's healing power, but the wounds were still open. 'They're vulnerable to infection.' Sechia heard her brother's words as she knelt beside her bodyguard, examining the clear wounds on his arms carefully first. Then she looked at the blood stains on his chest. Her eyes looked into his. He shrugged. He took off his coat and his blood-stained, white shirt.

After examining those wounds, Sechia put down her traveling bag, and took out a smaller pouch and a large piece of cloth from her traveling bag. She opened the pouch and tipped it over with one hand. Two small, corked flasks fell onto the palm of her free hand; a strange liquid was inside each of them. She put down the pouch, uncorked the first flask, and poured some of the liquid onto the cloth. She corked the flask and put it on her lap then she took his arm in her now free hand. "What's that?" He looked at her inquiringly. "It's the juice of guava leaves." She gently dabbed the soaked cloth on the claw mark wounds. He flinched just a little. "My big brother told me that it's a wonderful wound cleanser." The High Acolyte stopped when she was finished with his arm. Van understood why as he felt a strange sensation on his arm and chest as she applied the juice on the wounds there. With her other hand, Sechia took out some fresh, sterile bandages from her bag.

"Do you carry a first-aid kit in there?" The Stalker commented. "It's better to be safe than sorry." The High Acolyte replied as she bandaged his arm skillfully. Van nodded, he understood what she meant. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." He heard her say and he knew from the tone of her voice that she was sincerely apologizing. "Don't be. I have to protect you." He didn't see the light rosy tinge on her high cheekbones as she wrapped his chest wounds gently yet expertly from behind his back.

After she finished wrapping his wounds with bandages, Sechia uncorked the second flask and poured the contents on his slightly burnt palm, the blush on her face had faded away. A soothing sensation came over Van's palm as she spread the gelatinous fluid on it. "Let me guess, that's burn ointment." Sechia nodded as she bandaged his hand. His presumption was right.

"There, all done." Sechia said as she put away her items. Van took out a new shirt and a folded bag from his leather bag. "Thanks." The grateful word was barely audible as he put the shirt on carefully. It was light blue, long-sleeved and cuffed, which helped cover his bandaged arm, leaving only his hands uncovered but he did not cuff the sleeves. Instead, he left them be as he placed his torn, blood-stained clothes into the bag he had unfolded and placed the bag near the leather bag before he relaxed again against the cave wall. The rain was pouring harder as it tapped against the leaves of the trees and the puddles on the ground. The tapping sound was soothing to the High Acolyte's ears.

Sechia looked at him as a dimpled smile appeared on her face, sweet and genuine. "I wanted to thank you for saving me." She looked away shyly. Her Monk Hat was slightly askew as it tilted on her head. The cave wall across from them seemed to be interesting to the would-be Champion through Van's eyes. "No problem." Van looked away indifferently; his free hand absentmindedly combed his wet hair.

A sigh escaped her lips. Unlike the other bodyguards the High Acolyte had had, Sechia didn't know much about Van. The only things she knew about him were that he was a Stalker, Brother Nikkz was his cousin, and that he had somehow known Marc before. She gathered up her courage. She was the kind of person who could adapt easily to situations, whether or not her bodyguards could not. If she had to travel around with this Stalker, she had to get to know him first.

"Van?" "What is it?" His voice was just a bit softer than the usual voice she was accustomed to. "May…May I…ask you a question?" She stammered in her nervousness; she had known Rogues who hated being asked questions. She knew how they handled such situations and she always got frustrated when they did "handle" her questions. What was the difference between them and Stalkers? Nothing much, the High Acolyte thought, maybe nothing at all. "Go ahead." She almost gave a sigh of relief when she heard his answer. "How did you know Marc?" She had a little of her confidence back, though she still felt shy. Among her family, she was the most shy. "Long story and you wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try me." She tried to calm herself, as she moved to his side, on the other side of his bag. Van sighed as he sat upright and looked at the cave wall across from him. "I was about six years old, an already experienced Novice, when I met his brother, Skadi. You know him, don't you?" Not once did he look at her as he spoke. She nodded; he was talking about her fiancé. "Please, go on." She urged. "He was also a Novice back then, Skadi I mean. We were in Morroc; his father was a Morrocan. Skadi was my age then, and Marc was four. That was how I first met Marc, as a little boy, through his brother." "What happened after that?" He looked at her for a moment before he looked away. "Nothing much…"

Sechia tried another route. She vowed she would get to know her new bodyguard and she wasn't going to give up easily. "What was the most terrible thing you did as a Novice?" "Hmm…I cannot say." Another failure. She thought of other topics. He caught her off-guard when he spoke up.

"What about you, what was your life like as a Novice?" He noted the surprise that was evident on her face. "Mine…well; I didn't have as much freedom as you must have had." She composed herself; she was not willing to let him make another assumption of her that included her "weak" points. "Every minute of my life was scheduled from the moment I woke up in the morning to the minute I got into bed at night. I sometimes envied those kids who played without worry or care. They were so _free_." He listened thoughtfully, which surprised her since she thought most Thief-born classes were known for their rudeness. "Go on. Please." His words made her confident.

"During that time, I had four governesses." "Four?" His voice changed but it was more of uncertainty than anything else. "Well, I was a stubborn child. The first three couldn't handle me for more than two weeks." "Who were they?" "Hmm…a Knight, a Crusader, a Priestess, and finally, a Monk. She, the Monk, was my favorite among them." "What was her name?" "Esora." Van looked outside; the rain wasn't showing signs of letting out anytime soon… and someone was out there. He knew there was a presence; he could feel it. He turned to face her again.

"Was she the reason why you chose to be a Monk?" "Yes, partly. What about you, why did you choose to be a Rogue of all classes?" "…My mother was a Stalker." Sechia noticed the faint sad gleam in his eyes. "What happened to her?" "She…passed away." His eyes looked away from her; they were distant as if remembering the very moment it happened. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Sechia looked away, her mouth curved into a compassionate frown. She presumed that was why he was so…indifferent, but surely there were some more reasons other than that…This was the first time she had seen emotion in the eyes of a person from the Thief-born classes. A strange yet natural silence overcame the two of them.

"What happened when you were with Esora?" Van finally asked; the sadness in his eyes replaced by what looked like a glitter of faint interest. Sechia smiled. At least he was interested to talk even if it were only faint interest. "She was amusing. She taught me the Monk's Dogma, and every night, I would always recite it to her before I went to bed. She "tanked" me a lot, and she wasn't too strict with me." "So, you spent your time properly?" His voice confirmed his interest as he took a clean white cloth from his bag and wiped his Rings of Mustle which were wet with rainwater. "Well, not very properly. There were times when I did a few things that weren't supposed to be done." "Like what, for example?" "There was once that I was supposed to go to Geffen but I made a fuss over it so much that my mother and Esora had to give up."

Van smiled. It was the first smile she saw on him. 'He looks handsomer when he smiles.' She thought as a faint blush crept on her face. "Let me guess, you did a tantrum?" "Close, but not exactly." She giggled at the thought. In all her life, she never did a tantrum. "So, what did you do?" "On the day I was going, I hid in the one of the guest bedrooms. It took them more than two hours to find me. By the time they did, Mama no longer wanted me to go. She did ground me though." 'If she hadn't been an Acolyte, she might have made a fine Thief.' He thought to himself.

"So, what happened between you and Skadi?" She chose her words carefully. Perhaps now, he could trust her enough to reveal perhaps something about himself, though she doubted it. He spoke little about his past. "We…chose different paths." "And you never saw each other again?" He shook his head, which meant a strict no. "What happened?" "Do you really want to know?" "Yes." She smiled softly. He shrugged. "…I'll tell you some other time." "But, what about now?" "You'll find out some other time. For now, I think we should get some rest. The rain won't stop any time soon." He stretched his legs; he was half-lying in the cave. His back was still on the cave wall.

Sechia lay down on the spot she knelt on, right beside him. She laid her head gently on his chest, he didn't seem to mind. A certain scent filled her nose, the scent of cider wood. It suited him well. He exuded masculinity. For some unknown reason, her eyelids were somewhat heavy, exhausted. She couldn't help closing them, but she had to frequently open them forcefully. The scent was lulling her to sleep, she realized.

"Are you tired?" Van's smooth, deep baritone voice queried. She nodded, her eyes were closed. She felt him shift slightly. She opened her sleepy eyes. He had placed a clean, aquamarine shirt on the ground, a sort of pillow for her. He had folded it neatly before placing it there. She laid her head gently on it. She was surprised by its softness. It had the same scent of cider wood on it. Within moments, she was sleeping so soundly.


	6. Parts of His Past and Present

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it took me long to update but I had to rewrite a few things about this chapter. Well here it is, Chapter VI, Parts of His Past and Present. Enjoy and I again thank you for the reviews!

Parts of His Past and Present

Van watched Sechia as she slept. Unlike her, he wasn't tired. Besides, he knew that he had to stay awake. There were dangerous monsters in the forest…He shrugged. "Kaizen, stop Hiding. I know you're out there." Instantly, a cloaked figure appeared. The figure's height was roughly four inches taller than Sechia's five feet four inches. "You know, you spoil all the fun." Kaizen Shafter softly said as he removed his drenched cloak with the long fingers of his hands. His exposed face had dark brown eyes, similar to dark chocolate, and his shoulder-length hair was a jade green shade. He had a lean figure, the form of the dexterous, sharp-shooting Stalker variety. The Double Hurricane Gakkung and quiver full of arrows that were slung on his back proved that fact. Van rolled his eyes at his "acquaintance's" comment. "So?" He said softly.

It was Kaizen's turn to roll his eyes. "So…you must be dense. Can't you see she has a crush on you?" "Kaizen, she's a "client". I've already broken the number one rule of Stalkers." Van contradicted. "Was that the one about chasing your "prey"?" Kaizen asked in mock-ignorance. "No, that's not even a rule. I'm talking about the Identity Rule." Kaizen's mouth formed an o as if the realization had just donned on him. "Oh, the "A Stalker must not be known by his client and/or prey." Rule." "Exactly. If this leaks out, I'm sure there would be terrible consequences."

In an instant, Van realized something. "Kaizen, don't tell anyone about this." The other Stalker noticed the anger in his hushed tone. "Why should I obey your words?" He said in a mock rebel manner, he arched his eyebrow for emphasis. "Because if you don't, I'll hunt you down. And you can't escape me." Van reached for Fatal Fury, the sharp-bladed Gladius that was strapped by his side. He was serious.

Beads of sweat formed on Kaizen's forehead. He, among all the other Stalkers, knew that Van was the strongest, and the youngest, Stalker living. He looked at his younger yet more experienced friend. "Okay, okay. I won't tell. You have my word as a Stalker. I was just joking, anyway." Van relaxed somewhat as his hand went down to his side.

The green-haired Stalker looked at Sechia, who was still sleeping soundly beside his friend. "But you know, for once the rumors are true, she is a beauty." He said. Van, he noticed, was watching her. There was a tinge of affection in those intelligent, amethyst eyes of his, which had seen death first hand at the young age of six, death caused by murder. It was a rare sight to see affection in such eyes.

Van, Kaizen knew, was four years younger than his twenty-two years yet the younger man was already mature in more ways than one. "Well, we better make a fire." He suggested. His younger friend looked at him. "How can we! The rain's still pouring. Even if we did find some firewood, it would already be soaked." He reasoned. "True but there's some dry wood a bit deeper in the cave." Van looked at him inquiringly yet in an almost doubtful way. Kaizen shrugged. "I put it there, knowing that it was going to rain."

The two Stalkers stood up and went deeper into the dark cave. They could see well in the dark, they were grateful to their night missions given by their commonly wealthy clients, in addition to their Rogue training. "Over here." Kaizen motioned to his friend. Van followed him. They stopped in front of a large rock. Kaizen moved behind it and pulled out some trunks and branches. The two brought some of the trunks back to their "campsite". They arranged the wood neatly into a pile. "Kaizen, have you ever made a fire?" "Yeah, my way." Van watched as Kaizen pulled out a silver rectangular box, a lighter, from inside his jacket. He took out a piece of paper from his pants pocket and lit it. He tossed the burning paper into the pile. Before long, a fire was blazing.

Van was amused by his "friend's" modern way of doing things. Suddenly, Kaizen caught sight of Van's bandaged hand. "What happened to that?" He said as he pointed to it. "Lucky strike by a Leib Olmai." The younger Stalker explained as he ran his bandaged hand through his auburn hair while he sat down beside the High Acolyte. Kaizen relaxed as he sat down across from them. But as Kaizen sat down, Van saw a strange expression come over his "friend's" face. "What's wrong with you?" Kaizen stood up and turned around. There was a Caramel, it's sharp, pointy spikes stuck to his behind.

Van couldn't help laughing as he remembered the older man's facial expression, but he muffled it with his bandaged hand, knowing that Sechia was sound asleep beside him. Kaizen pulled the flattened Caramel off slowly but firmly. "That wasn't funny." "Sorry, I couldn't help laughing." Van said as he gradually stopped himself from laughing anymore.

Kaizen couldn't help smiling. Van's laughter was contagious and it was rarely seen on his usually emotionless face. "It's good to see you laugh." Commented he when his younger friend stopped laughing. "I guess it's good to laugh once in awhile." Van looked outside. The rain was now just a light shower as he looked about. The feeling of someone watching them was still present.

"I wonder how Daine is." Kaizen shrugged his shoulders at his friend's statement. "Daine's okay. I heard she's got a beau." "It's about time she did." Van smiled at his own words. "What about you, Van?" The older Stalker's question caught him off-guard. "Me? I don't know." Van knew he told the truth, he really wasn't sure. "A word of advice: Forget about the past." Kaizen placed another log carefully into the fire. The fire was blazing well as it crackled. Van, who heard those words, looked at Sechia. She was radiant, the orange glow of the fire caught in her hair, making it slightly yellow-orange. He took out a clean Stalker's coat from the leather traveling bag beside him and put it over her.

Sechia awoke to find herself covered in a fur-trimmed, dark blue coat. She glanced around the cave. "How are you?" Her eyes looked at Van. He was the one who spoke as he sat close to her by the fire. "I'm fine." She said as she softly smiled. A smile was on his face as his amethyst eyes glittered in the light of the fire. It's good to see a smile on his face, she thought. 'If only he would smile more often.' She sat up. Oddball ran into her arms and licked her face. She stroked him and was surprised to see another Stalker sitting across from them.

"Hello, Ms. Silvercraft." The green-haired Stalker greeted. "Good afternoon, Sir." The High Acolyte greeted as Oddball climbed onto her shoulders. The older Stalker laughed. "Please, don't call me Sir. I'm not that old. My name is Kaizen, Kaizen Shafter." "Okay, Mr. Kaizen." She said politely, guessing that he was still older than her. "Just Kaizen, please. I'm not old enough to be called Mister…yet." The older Stalker teased. "Oh, I'm sorry…Kaizen." Sechia blushed. She wasn't used to calling anyone older than her informally…well, except Van.

"Maybe we should go back now. The rain's stopped." Van's comment broke through her thoughts. "Good idea." Kaizen agreed as his dark eyes looked outside. The rain had indeed stopped. Little droplets from the leaves trickled down to the puddles on the soft ground. The older Stalker stood and went out to get some water for the fire. Oddball leapt off from his mistress's shoulders to curl up by the fire. While Kaizen was gone, Sechia found herself looking at Van. His well-built upper body was a bit visible through his shirt. She blushed, surprised that her eyes wandered to him.

Van noticed her steady gaze as well as her blushing face. He half-leaned closer to her. Sechia felt her cheeks become even warmer than before. He leaned even closer, so close that she could feel his warm breath against her ear. The color of her cheeks darkened as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She trembled; his advances took her by surprise.

"You know, it's rude to stare." He finally said. She gasped. "I wasn't staring at you." "Oh yes, you were." One of his hands traced her back. It was becoming harder for Sechia to stop blushing, not even Skadi could make her blush as she was blushing now. She tried to avoid looking into Van's eyes, knowing that those amethyst eyes would weaken her defenses against feeling affection for any other man than her fiancé.

Her grandmother had taught her to distance herself from such relationships. _"Be faithful to the man you love, and he will learn to be faithful to you."_ Her grandmother's words played in her mind over and over again like a rusty, old music box; the only difference was that her grandmother's words were not music to her ears. Unexpectedly, Van pulled away from her. She watched as he leaned against the cave wall again. Silence enveloped them both.

When Kaizen arrived, he noted a slight difference in his friend and Sechia. He noticed the faint pinkish color on the High Acolyte's cheeks as he threw the water from the bucket over the fire, extinguishing it. "So shall we go to Payon now?" He suggested. Van took his bags and slowly rose from his spot. Sechia rose as well. Holding her bag in one hand, she slung it over her back. Slowly, she bent down, took the shirt she had used as a pillow and held it in her arms. "Don't worry, I'll clean it." She said to her bodyguard when Van extended his hand. He withdrew his hand. Instead, he took his extra coat from the ground, dusted it, and folded it neatly before putting it into his bag. The three left the cave, their destination the village of Payon. Oddball walked briskly behind them.


	7. Encounters

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner but I was busy with other things. Anyway, this is Chapter VII, Encounters. :)

Encounters

The blonde High Acolyte walked along the dusty path. The two Stalkers were on either side of her. The three had been quiet for the duration of their trip back to Payon. A cold breeze blew and swept her long locks, which cascaded down onto her shoulders. If any other man or group of men had been there, they would have been awed by her simple beauty. They always told her she was a beauty though she never noticed it. She could have made any of them turn around if she passed them by. But the two Stalkers who were with her did not seem to notice.

Kaizen, who was usually the more talkative of the two Stalkers, was scanning the area as if enjoying and absorbing the beauty of the lush greenery around him. Van, on the other hand, was uneasy as his shoulders tensed though his face was as smoothly composed as a stone. He could still feel a presence near them and he knew that whoever that person was, he or she was following them.

Without warning, two large bluish-gray birds swept down from the trees, their sharp talons ready to strike at anything in their path. Van seized Sechia into his arms while Kaizen moved away as the two birds whizzed by. The birds' sharp talons had barely grazed Van's shoulder but Kaizen and Sechia were unharmed. The High Acolyte felt a blush on her cheeks when she realized Van was holding her so protectively close…to him. 'He's so warm!' She thought.

When the two birds had perched themselves on the thick stems of the trees, the two Stalkers looked at them. After closer inspection, Van noticed that the two birds were peregrine falcons from their color and the white feathers underneath their bodies which were marked with blackish-brown bars. Sechia, on the other hand, did not notice since she felt dazed as her heart began to race like a horse on a race track.

"What were those two up to?" Kaizen asked out loud as the falcons stared down at them with livid eyes. "You should ask yourself that same question." Said a female voice from behind the group. The three turned around, only to find a Sniper dressed in the standard uniform of her class, the only thing different was the color, which was usually yellow. Her uniform was lavender. The violet locks on her head were tied in two pigtails which rested on her shoulders. Two Oridecon arrows were pointed at them; she had notched them on a Bloody Boned Gakkung.

"What do you want?" Van asked; his voice monotonous. He had released Sechia from his hold and was in a stance which gave him an advantage if he needed to use his weapon. "Simple really, all my partner and I want is the High Acolyte." The Sniper had a provincial accent like most of the other Snipers. The two Stalkers knew that the other Sniper, the female Sniper's partner, was still hiding in the shadows of the trees above them.

"Why should I go with you?" Sechia asked, irritated. She didn't know the Sniper and she was annoyed by the fact that this Sniper had the nerve to ask her to go with her and her partner while just a few moments ago the two Snipers' falcons had attacked them and at the moment, two arrows were pointed at her and her companions. She tried to reach for her Morning Star but the Sniper saw her hand move and instantly aimed the two arrows at her.

"Don't give me any reason to shoot, Miss Sechia. I'm quite a sharpshooter in cases like this." "You haven't answered my question." Sechia tried to keep herself calm even though she was starting to get really annoyed. The Sniper glared at her angrily. "I don't have to." "Did Oclar send you?" "No. Now, you have to come with me, Miss Sechia."

The Sniper's eyes had never left her once. "I don't think so." The Sniper looked at the green-haired Stalker who spoke. Kaizen had notched an Oridecon arrow onto his Gakkung as well. "What! How did you…?" The female Sniper was taken aback by the speed Kaizen had used to notch the arrow in place. "It only takes a second for me to notch an arrow." His voice was unusually serious. The Sniper smirked. "What now? If you'll shoot me, my partner will shoot you." Sechia looked to her right. Van, who had been standing there, was gone.

Out of the blue, the sounds of branches breaking filled the air as a figure fell to the ground from the treetops, it was a male Sniper. He landed on all fours to help cushion his fall. His face was covered by his short blue hair. The female Sniper gasped. "Craig! Are you okay?" The male Sniper named Craig slowly got up; his long blue bangs parted to the side. A Gladius fell onto the grass beside him, its shining, sharp blade partly covered in blood.

"I'm okay, Atalanta." Craig was clutching his side as he spoke; blood stained his black uniform red. "Just get the girl and let's go." He added as he straightened himself. His dark eyes glared at the High Acolyte.

The female Sniper named Atalanta looked at her, she seemed to have calmed down. Kaizen still had his bow ready just in case she should shoot. "Miss Sechia, I ask you this one last time. Come with us and you won't be harmed, we promise you that." Sechia looked at the older woman warily. "How can I trust you?" "Please, don't ask questions. We don't want to hurt you; we only want to take you to our master."

All of a sudden, Atalanta felt a sharp blade poke her back. "But you can't." Van appeared behind the Sniper, his tall figure dwarfing her. "Now, lower your Gakkung." He commanded. Atalanta did as she was told though she looked at him furiously. "Take your partner and go or else." Van returned her angry look; his eyes glowed with a livid fury that exceeded the Sniper's. "Craig, let's go." Atalanta said through gritted teeth.

Both Snipers took a butterfly wing from their backpacks and crushed them; they disappeared in an instant along with their falcons. Kaizen placed his arrow back in its quiver as Van picked up and wiped the bloody blade of his favorite Gladius. He wiped the blade clean with a cloth from his traveling bag and sheathed the dagger. The three continued to walk to the village.

Author's Note: What do those Snipers want with Sechia? Well, you'll have to read the next chapters to find out. : )


	8. Payon

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking a little longer to update this story but I was playing my going to be Champion so that she'd turn into a Champion. Anyway, enough about that, this is Chapter VIII, Payon, don't ask why that's the title because I couldn't think of a more appropriate one. Thanks for reading and the reviews are always welcome and I would be grateful for them as always. :)

Payon

The village of Payon was bustling with people. Much like Prontera, Payon was a common town for wandering individuals. The city-like village stood majestically as it was surrounded by lush greenery on all sides. It was not called Uplander Village for nothing.

A High Swordsman sighed as he watched the people bustling about, some gossiping. Marc had left his fellow High Swordsman, Bryan, in the care of a kind High Priestess friend, and her Priestess sister. He cautiously walked through the crowd as he made sure not to step on anyone's foot or feet or bump into anyone. Without thinking, he looked up at the sky once he had moved out of the crowd. The sun was already setting behind the mountains, casting the once blue sky with an orange taint, making it somewhat purple. As he looked down again, his eyes caught sight of three people who had just entered the village from the south-east entrance, two young men and a girl. He ran towards them upon realizing that they were his friends.

"Hi Marc." Sechia said.

"Hi Chi, Hello Brother Van."

"Hello Marc." Van greeted with a small smile.

Marc turned to their other companion. "Brother Kaizen, you're here too?"

The jade-headed Stalker smiled. "I can't be without my partner." He nudged Van on the side. The younger Stalker rolled his eyes. Marc gave them a genuine smile.

"Marc, where's Bryan?" The High Swordsman turned to face his High Acolyte friend.

"He's with a friend of mine. Don't worry, we can trust Reyna."

"Reyna? Reyna's here." Sechia mouth flew open in surprise. Marc had asked one of the few High Priestesses under Brother Nikkz to help him. Reyna was one of her, no, their guild mates.

The red-headed High Swordsman nodded. "Well, I better go check on him." He said. He quickly said his farewells and hurried off to a small wooden house where the High Priestess lived.

After awhile, Kaizen shrugged. "I'm going hunting, I hate crowds. See you around." He left the two of them alone as he went back the way they came.

The two were silent as they simply stood beside each other. Sechia felt a kind of giddiness come over her. She couldn't think of anything to say. Van, on the other hand, was scanning the area inconspicuously. He could still feel a presence nearby.

"We should find lodgings for the night." Van suggested.

"Okay." Sechia said. She almost sighed with relief. The two went off to find the Inn.

A half moon shone brightly that night, a luminous object in the jet black sky. Its light lightly seeped into the wooden windows of one of the rooms of the Payon Inn. The blonde High Acolyte tossed and turned in bed in her room. Unable to sleep at all, she opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. Neither was the bed that kept her awake, the bed felt nice, nor was it the moon's light, she just didn't feel tired. She knew Bryan was okay since she had visited him earlier that day. He was recovering well.

Her eyes moved to look at the curled up form beside her. Oddball rarely slept on beds except when he was in Payon, his hometown of sorts, which was strange. Sechia looked out of the window, her hands rested on the windowsill. 'Van...'

As if he sensed her calling him, the Stalker appeared. He propped himself on the small roof on top of the entrance to the Inn, he was directly in front of her. He still wore the bandage on his hand, she noted. The only difference now was that he had changed into a jade green button-up shirt over blue jeans.

"What's wrong?" His voice hinted a tiny amount of concern. A deep flush was chasing over the High Acolyte's cheeks; he was a little concerned about her. She wanted to shake her head. She didn't like what was happening to her. "I can't sleep." She grabbed the pillow on her bed and held it in her arms, conscious that she was only wearing her nightgown. To Van's eyes, she looked worried.

"Is something troubling you?"

Her blue eyes looked at him as she sighed. "It's my family. I miss them. I'm not used to being away from them for more than a few days." Her voice wasn't muffled by the pillow she held in a tight grip, wanting to hide her flushing face.

"Then, why don't you go back to Prontera tomorrow?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"But…but I'm sure it's too late. I'm sure they're on their way to Alberta by now. The mansion in Prontera is only used for the summer. I...I suppose I should go back home, if it's alright with you?"

Van nodded as he looked around. He could have sworn that he heard someone swiftly leap from rooftop to rooftop nearby.

"Van?" Amethyst eyes met her azure ones. "Are you okay?" She looked at him worriedly, her blue eyes gleaming like sapphires in the moonlight. He sighed. She looked…cute, he supposed.

"Yes, I'm alright. You should get some sleep. It's getting late." His words were calmly said. With that, he lithely leapt from the rooftop and down to the ground effortlessly.

"Good night." He looked up at her, vaguely surprised by what she had said. "Good night." He whispered indifferently.

Sechia watched him go. _'Why didn't you let him stay?'_ A part of her said. _'You're engaged to be married soon, even if there was a chance between the two of you, it won't work out.'_ Another part, the part that still loved Skadi and the part that knew her duty, argued. She felt confused. She had mixed thoughts. Part of her wanted to get to know Van; the other wanted her to stay away from him in order to fulfill her duty as the Albertan ambassador's daughter. She sighed as she lay down on the bed; her thoughts lulled her to a deep sleep.

Sometime later, Oddball stirred and looked around the room. He could sense a presence, a friendly presence. 'Amethyst.' He thought. Instinctively, he leapt off of the bed as an auburn-haired Stalker appeared from the darkness. The Stalker's amethyst eyes watched the girl as the Smokie looked at him with his hazel brown eyes. She had kicked her blankets down, they were around her waist yet she was sleeping so soundly, she was curled on her side. The auburn-haired young man stood beside the bed, a small distance from the Smokie, who was standing on two paws on the floor.

Van pulled the sheets up and around her. Sechia made a modest sound of contentment as she curled up even more under the sheets. He smiled and sat slowly and carefully on the edge of the bed close to her. A long strand of her blonde locks rested on her forehead and he tucked it away gently. "She hasn't changed...a bit…" Oddball heard the Stalker murmur as he yawned and curled up on the rug to sleep.

Author's Note: What did Van mean when he said she hasn't changed? Had the two met before? Or has he known her before? Find out in the next chapters.


	9. The Adversary

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I just love them. CC's are very much appreciated. : ). Anyway, this is Chapter IX, The Adversary. Read on to find out why this is the title and sorry for the late update. I just made my High Acolyte into a Champion and it's so good. ; )

The Adversary

"What! You let her escape!" A male voice echoed through the hallway of a dark and dank castle. "We're so sorry, My Lord." The two Snipers, Craig and Atalanta, bowed very low in front of their robed master, who was seated in a throne-like chair, situated in a very large hall, which had once been a throne room. Now, it was covered with cobwebs at every corner of the room and the floor was caked with a thick layer of dust, a clear sign of uncleanness.

"She had company, My Lord, very strong company." Craig explained as he carefully touched his wounded side which had been recently dressed in sterile bandages.

"I do not want to hear any excuses. I had hoped that you two would be able to bring her here since Oclar let his emotions take the better of him." The black-robed man bellowed.

"We're very sorry, Master. It wouldn't happen again." Atalanta looked at her master, her eyes fearful. His face was covered by a hood yet she could feel a powerful aura about him that told her of his restrained rage.

"I hope it will not." The robed man brushed his hand in a gesture that told them to leave his sight. The two Snipers left without another word. Fear overwhelmed both of them at the thought of the punishment they would have to face as a consequence of their actions.

The robed man sat down and sighed. He had read the two Snipers minds, which were as clear as open books. They had been beaten by two Stalkers, two Stalkers when the two Snipers had been two of his trusted aides. He shook his head disapprovingly, unable to believe the turn of events that brought him so much disappointment and anger. Instinctively, he felt a presence in the room, a shadowy presence.

"What is it, Oclar?"

The platinum-haired Assassin of the Cross appeared; he had been discovered from his hiding place behind a large stone column. "I know where she is going." The tone of his voice was as icy as before.

The robed man turned to face him. "Where?" The question came out before he could think it over any further.

"Alberta. I have heard from a very reliable source that she was headed there." The Assassin Cross had not bowed once. To him, the robed man was simply an insignificant setback which couldn't threaten him at all unlike the master the two of them served.

The robed man stood from his seat. "Well, what are you waiting for! Find her, do not disappoint our master again or have you forgotten what life was like without him!" He pointed a long, slender finger at the Assassin Cross.

"No, I have not." Oclar brushed his platinum hair aside, revealing one of his pointed ears, elven ears. He left the room without another word. His thoughts were elsewhere, to a girl with azure eyes.

The large doors closed behind the Assassin Cross before the robed man sat down again. He thought of his plans to rid himself of the irritable platinum-haired half-ling. 'If only he didn't know anything about her, I would…' His slender hand clenched into a fist. But no, he knew his master would not agree. They needed the Assassin Cross, and he had to get used to the older half-ling's presence even if he detested the Assassin Cross for his arrogance. He stood and left the room, his mind flooded with thoughts about ridding himself of a certain Assassin of the Cross.

Oclar strode down the hallway; he didn't mind the darkness that surrounded him. The darkness was his only friend, the only thing in the world he could trust. He stopped in front of two large oak doors at the end of the hall and pushed them open. The doors opened to reveal what looked like an assembly room. The room was large and vast. In the middle of the room, there was a long dark brown wooden table. A dozen or so medieval chairs surrounded it. Two men were sitting there, their feet resting on the table used normally for meetings. When they saw who had entered, they stood up abruptly, toppling the chairs they were sitting on. The chairs landed with a loud thud.

"Oclar, what should we do?" One of the men, who wore a heavy, coal black armor, asked.

Oclar strode towards the wooden table. He scanned the large world map that lay on it, which was now smeared with dirt from the two men's boots. "You will be traveling to Prontera." He pointed the trail the armored man would take.

"You already know why. While you," The Assassin Cross looked at the other man who had a large, white peregrine-gyrfalcon resting on his broad-shoulder. "You will go to Schwartzwald, Al de Baran to be exact. I know she'll go there sooner than later. She's already job rank thirty-six. It won't be long before she goes to Juno." The man with the falcon nodded, he understood the situation. "Don't fail me, both of you. If both of you fail, you will be severely _punished_." The Assassin of the Cross roared; his annoyance for the robed man mingled with his anger.

"Don't worry, Oclar. We won't." The armored man reassured; a roguish smile was plastered on his face.

The dark robed man strode into the great hall of his castle. Old suits of armor surrounded him from both sides, their once shining silver armor now rusty and covered in dust. The room was as dark as the other rooms that made up his home. He looked up at the wall in front of him. The little light in the room from the small window on the ceiling shone on the item hanging on the wall in front of him, a portrait of a young lady wearing the standard monk uniform. He had had the window made for that very purpose, to illuminate the portrait.

The monk's long blonde hair, elven ears, as well as her pretty facial features gave him a sense of longing but it was her eyes that ensnared him. He was swallowed into those deep blue orbs, full of mystery and beauty at the same time. He shook his head firmly; he shouldn't fall for those eyes. "I will find you." He whispered to the portrait. "I will hound you down, night and day if I have to, but I will find you."

"Master." He turned around. There standing a few feet behind him was a Demi-human. She was scantily clad in leather; a whip in her pale hand. Her long, dark hair flew wildly about behind her pointed ears. Part of her face was covered in a red mask. A Zherlthish.

"What is it?" His voice was the same indifference he used when he referred to his underlings. He turned his head only to take a glance at the Demi-human before his gaze was captivated by the portrait again.

"Master, are you alright?" The concern in her voice was unnatural for such a heartless Demi-human.

"Yes, I'm alright." He hadn't turned around as he spoke.

The Zherlthish looked at the portrait. She wanted to spit at it. She wanted to tear it up. She wanted to hurt the person portrayed before them; _that_ person had hurt her master. Just by looking at _that_ person's portrait, she could already tell that her master was filled with a feeling of deep pain and longing.

"Should I go after her too, Master?" Her voice was full of spite as if she wanted to devour the woman portrayed before them at that very moment.

"No, it is unnecessary. You may go."

The Zherlthish bowed low before leaving her master alone. Her mind was filled with ways to torture _that_ woman as she left the room. The robed man glanced at the portrait once more before he left and headed to his chamber.

Author's Note: Who is the robed man? And who are the two people Oclar sent out? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Alberta

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. I do appreciate them. I will try to update weekly but the dates may vary. Schools started and my schedule may get hectic in the future. But for now, I can manage. Anyway, on to Chapter X, Alberta. What a strange yet appropriate name for the title. Enjoy reading this chapter : 3

Alberta

The blonde High Acolyte stood before the blue-painted steel gates of the city of Alberta, her hometown, Oddball sat comfortably beside her. She sighed; she didn't like coming back here. She considered Prontera as her hometown more than this port city. Sechia didn't know why but since her engagement to Skadi, Prontera felt more like home, their guild castle was there. If only she didn't worry about her parents but a strange feeling kept making her go. It had been only half a day since they left Payon. She had quickened her pace to get to the city with not a moment to spare for rest.

The young girl wanted to become a Champion as soon as possible and visiting Alberta wasn't helping her train for her promotion to the class. During her travels from Payon, Sechia had only seen the reddish, walking trunk Elder Willows, big pink bear Bigfoots, violet capped Poison Spores and other monsters which she could effortlessly defeat. Van, on the other hand, only watched her as she felled each monster. Sechia knew that this was good since she didn't want him to think that she couldn't take care of herself. She wasn't a damsel in distress, but every now and then during their journey to the Port City, she had secretly wished that he would always protect her when she needed him.

The High Acolyte shook her head at the thought. Oddball looked up at his mistress, distressed. He rubbed against her leg. Sechia looked down. She stroked his furry head. "I'm alright, Oddball." Picking her pet up, she placed him on her shoulders. Although he was slightly heavier and rounder now than he had been a week ago, she could still handle his weight.

The two Stalkers hid among the trees. For some unknown reason, Kaizen had tagged along. Sechia guessed it was because he and Van were partners during missions. She assumed that they were almost inseparable.

Marc stood behind her, watching a Poison Spore eating some Noxious Herbs nearby. Bryan, the two knew, had wanted to go with them but Reyna told him to stay put for a day or two because he still needed to rest and recuperate from his broken leg.

Before a moment passed, the High Acolyte stepped onto the white cobblestone street of Alberta.

The port city had not changed much since she was born. The ships still docked there, the city had the only shipping ports in Rune-Midgard. Those ships brought back memories to the High Acolyte. As a child, she always stood outside on the docks to watch her father's ships sail every time he went off to sell his wares. She would wait for the white sails to disappear completely before she sadly turned her heels and went home with a sad pout, the closest she got to a tantrum, in a way. And every time her father returned, she would gleefully wait by the same docks, watching the ships enter the quay. She could imagine her father standing on the deck of the _"Rose"_, his main ship with a happy smile on his face, which usually meant a good trip.

The sound of sea gulls squawking filled the air and her nose caught the smell of the sea from the fishermen's' haul of fish to the sea herself. It was this scent that could never be erased from her memory, the salty scent of the sea. Sechia had lived with this scent for most of her childhood and it always brought back memories.

The High Acolyte wanted to see what was beyond that vast body of water. She had known that Amatsu and Kunlun were islands but she had never seen both of them. Her father had never taken her on his trips and he never told her anything about his sea travels, he almost always told her that it was a good trip. Her mother always told her never to go with him. "The sea is dangerous." Her mother used to say. The blonde girl always got into trouble when she went against her mother's words. Being grounded was nothing compared to the things her mother did when her patience had reached its limit.

"Well, shall we go?" Kaizen's words broke through her train of thoughts. She looked at the green-haired bow Stalker.

"Hmm?"

"You said you wanted to see your parents, right? So shall we go?"

Sechia nodded. Neither Van nor Marc uttered a word as the party moved through the crowded streets, mostly by newly-made Merchants, who were leaving to go on their first journey.

The Silvercraft main mansion in Alberta was not hard to spot. All anyone had to do to find the mansion was go to the house next to the kit shop, which every Albertan called the Seaside Villa. The steel gates of the large house had the Silvercraft insignia, a shining Oridecon hammer.

When they found the house, Kaizen's mouth dropped open. "This is the Silvercraft house?" He turned to Sechia, who simply nodded as she humbly blushed. "It's larger than I expected." The emerald haired Stalker said.

Unlike the summer mansion, the Albertan mansion had no gardens but it did have a spacious courtyard. The sounds of horses neighing and the smell of hay filled the air; it came from the large stable near the house. The party crossed the courtyard and stopped in front of the large double doors of the mansion. Sechia sighed before she knocked lightly on the door.

A/N: I know, it's a short chapter and there's not much "romance" going on but I promise that there will be in the future. You'll have to read the next chapters to find out.


	11. Her Life

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I made this longer because I know I would be busy since school's started already. Well, read on and enjoy.

Her Life

As Marc and Sechia sat in the study where the maid, Jean, had brought the party. Kaizen was looking at some of the books on one of the many shelves while Van was leaning on the wall. Sechia looked at the large, hardbound books that surrounded her on their sturdy oak shelves. She remembered her pre-teenaged years when her cousins had played in the courtyard while she sat down on one of the benches and read book after book after book. A pile of books always surrounded her. If she hadn't been a Monk, the High Acolyte might have just lived the simple life of a librarian or a bookkeeper. She didn't think becoming a Sage was a good choice since none of her relatives had ever been Mages; they didn't have any magical ability. None of them had been Acolytes either. She was the only one with the healing ability.

The Silvercraft lineage was a Merchant lineage. Each member had to be a Merchant or they would risk being disinherited, a rule that her great ancestors had placed to establish and maintain the great name of Alberta's richest, most ancient and most powerful clan. She was the first to break the rule and prove them wrong when she took that risk to become a servant of God which she also risked since Acolytes were not permitted to use weapons to hurt anyone. She carried her Sword Mace around wherever she went as a safety precaution against assaulters; either her weapon or her fists would protect her against them. It never happened since she wasn't much of a beauty. 'Thank God for that.' She thought to herself when she was an Acolyte.

Among the three beautiful daughters of Heinrich Silvercraft, Sechia was the least beautiful. She was only pretty compared to her sisters. This fact didn't bother her at all when she was little until she met Skadi again three years ago; he was fifteen at the time. She thought he would see her as a simple girl, which frightened her since she had fallen in love with him at first sight but Skadi didn't see her the way she thought he did. He tried to get to know her again although she acted shy around him and his other companions whom she barely knew. His companions, at the time, were her present guild mates and his closest friends.

Sechia's shyness was caused by the fact that she had become self-conscious of her looks. "Puberty struck." She told her sisters when they asked her why she became so shy when as a child; she was a very outgoing girl. They even thought that she was tomboyish.

Unlike her sisters who had normal ears, Sechia had her mother's elven ears which everyone at the Academy had made fun of. "Pointy ears." Her classmates had called her. The High Acolyte was forced to grow her once short hair because of them, thinking that if her hair was long enough, she could hide her ears and avoid being laughed at again, unlike her older sisters, who were admired in the Academy for their academic prowess and extra-curricular skills. The thought of being ridiculed lowered Sechia's self-confidence to a level which was too low to be normal. She was thankful Skadi and his guild members didn't find her ears funny. That would have been the last straw and she wouldn't know what to do if it had happened.

One thing Sechia was thankful for though was that she was thinner than her sisters, who were slightly chubbier than her even though they worked most of the day in their father's burning forge. Her figure was all thanks to her morning exercises as a Monk which trimmed it to shape.

Van might have seen her elven ears too when they were in Byallan. His indifference affected the High Acolyte in a way that she knew he didn't care about her elven ears, which was good, she supposed. But then again, Van was apathetic to her as a whole, which was bad and good at the same time. She knew in her heart that she had feelings for him that were not supposed to be…but she couldn't fight them. She tried to stop them and failed to do so.

When he had held her in his arms at the cave in Payon, her feelings grew even more as her heart beat faster than usual, it was an intimate moment. Why was life giving her such a challenge? Why was God giving her such a problem? She wasn't very religious unlike the other monks that went to St. Capitolina Abbey, but at times, the High Acolyte just couldn't help thinking about God. She never cursed, her mother used to slap her mouth when she said a bad word. Her mother, on the other hand, was religious and a devoted churchgoer. The High Acolyte once thought her mother should have been a High Priestess instead of a Creator, but even though her mother taught her about God secretly behind the Silvercraft family's back and brought her to church, she at times questioned God's ways.

"Chi-chi, you're back already?" A female voice brought her back to reality.

Sechia looked up to see two female Whitesmiths standing by the door. The one who had shoulder-length sandy-blonde hair was Elsein, the eldest daughter of Heinrich Silvercraft. She was the one who spoke, Sechia's eldest sister. Yvie, her older sister and the middle daughter, stood beside Elsein, an authentic smile on her face. "Stop calling me Chi-chi. Where are Mama and Papa?" The High Acolyte stood up. She didn't like her eldest sister.

"Papa's on one of his trips and Mama went with him. They left me in charge of the house until they get back."

"You wouldn't be in charge if Big Brother were here." Sechia looked away from her eldest sister, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Oh, Chi-chi, have you heard the news?"

Sechia looked at her sister, who had composed herself from the High Acolyte's last statement. "What news, Sei-sei?"

Elsein glared then smirked at her sister's question. "I guess you haven't heard. There's going to be a ball in Prontera the night after tomorrow at the castle. The ball is for the victors of the War."

"The victors of the War, does that mean?"

"I know what you're thinking, yes. Have you prepared for the ball?" The shocked expression on her sister's face made Elsein want to laugh though she stopped herself. "Well, you had better. You should go. It is certain that you should. Well, Yvie and I have to go now. I hope you can buy a gown before the ball." Elsein left the room, Yvie followed suit after saying good-bye to Sechia in hand gestures. The sound of the front doors creaking open then closing told the High Acolyte that her sisters had left.

Kaizen turned to face his companions. "A ball in Prontera? Does that mean that a winner has already been decided?" "Possibly." Van said. "I wonder who won." Marc said instinctively, he hoped his older brother was alright. "I think only the best guilds competed this time." The three young men were surprised by the High Acolyte's statement.

"What do you mean, Chi?" Marc looked at his friend. ;)

"I heard there were several guilds that didn't join this time. Most of them were new, some were experienced."

"I suppose those guilds were unprepared for the War." Van said as he straightened himself.

Sechia wordlessly walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Van watched her go. She stopped by the doorway.

"I'm going shopping." The blonde girl didn't turn around to look at him as she continued on her way.

A/N: Well, it's not a "development" but in the next chapters, you'll see.


	12. Planning For The Ball

Author's Note: Hello again. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's Chapter XII, Planning For The Ball.

Planning For The Ball

Sechia stood outside the steel gates of the mansion, her thoughts elsewhere. 'The War's over, Skadi's coming home. I should be happy, but…' She told herself. In the distance, the loud tapping of footsteps could be heard. "Sis Chi!" The blonde girl looked up. A High Merchant was running towards her, her short brown hair blew behind her. "Thena!" Sechia gasped as Athena tackled her. They both fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ouchy!" Athena said as she got off of her older cousin and sat on the sidewalk. "That was my line." Sechia joked. The brunette High Merchant sheepishly smiled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that, Sis Chi."

The High Acolyte sat up. "No problem, Thena. Where's Serna?"

Athena looked at her older cousin. "She's at the Alberta hair salon, having her hair done."

"For what?"

"Not what, who." Athena grinned.

Sechia smiled, she understood immediately when her cousin said who. Serna would do just about anything to please her boyfriend. She, herself, was the same as her cousin. The image of an auburn-haired Lord Knight flashed in her mind. 'Skadi…'

"So, have you heard?" Athena broke through her reverie. "About the ball, yeah." The High Acolyte's smile turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?" Athena frowned; she didn't like to see Sis Chi so sad. "I…I don't have a gown yet." The brown-haired girl beamed at her older cousin's remark.

"That's no problem."

"Hmm?" Sechia looked at her cousin, puzzled.

"We can buy a gown here or if you want a kimono, we could go see Aphrodite and borrow one."

Sechia gasped as she waved her hands in a dismissive fashion. "No, no. I don't think it's necessary for us to impose on Aphrodite."

"We're not imposing. That High Archer has more kimonos than any woman in Payon and her kimonos are all beautiful to boot."

"…But…" The High Acolyte was hesitant.

"Come on, Sis Chi." Athena made her best puppy dog eyed look, she knew Sis Chi couldn't resist when she had that look on.

The blonde girl sighed. "Alright."

"Yayy!" Athena almost jumped for joy.

"But on one condition."

The High Merchant calmed herself. "What is it?"

"We will only go to see Aphrodite if we don't have any other option."

"Okay!" At that point, Athena jumped for joy. Her cousin was the prettiest High Acolyte she knew, and Sister Sechia was even prettier in one of Aphrodite's kimonos. "Come on, let's go shopping." The High Merchant took the lead as she pulled Sechia's arm and guided her through the crowded streets.

The blonde girl plopped onto a bench. "Phew, what a day." The brunette followed suit. "I'm sorry; Sis Chi. We couldn't find a gown or a dress." "Don't worry about it, Thena. You did your best." The High Merchant softly smiled. "No, we did our best." She corrected her older cousin.

Oddball jumped onto Sechia's lap, he too was exhausted. The two girls had gone from dress shop to dress shop in Alberta, the two had only stopped for lunch before they looked around again. Not one of the dress shops had a gown or even a dress that suited the High Acolyte well for the grand occasion.

"So, we're off to Payon?"

The High Acolyte nodded in agreement as she fed Oddball some Pet Food, which she took from her bag. He gobbled it up quickly as if sensing the rush his mistress was going through. After making sure that her Smokie was okay, the High Acolyte took a Blue Gemstone from her bag and concentrated her magic into it. It glowed. She threw it to the ground. "Warp Portal." Within a moment, a portal appeared. Sechia waited for Athena to jump in as she held Oddball before she jumped in. What she did not know was that Van had seen her cast the Warp Portal and, hidden from view, had jumped in before she did.


	13. The Ball

Author's Note: Hello again. This chapter took some time since I went through major writer's block! I could visualize the scene but I couldn't write it down. This was the best I could do so I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews as always. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. So here's Chapter XIII, unlucky XIII, The Ball.

The Ball

The Prontera Castle ballroom was decorated exquisitely. Golden chandeliers hung brightly over the ballroom, illuminating its vastness. Round tables, covered in clean white tablecloths, were placed everywhere, each comfortably spaced and surrounded by golden chairs with soft, red velvet cushions. At either side of the ballroom were the buffet tables. Each buffet table had an array of sumptuous food and a large fountain of champagne with an Emperium carved in ice as a centerpiece at the top. Rolled-up banners with the emblem of the victorious guild hung on the walls near the windows.

There were many guests that night, all of them dressed in their best clothes. Dignitaries from all over the world came as did nobles from all corners of Rune-Midgard: Payon, Alberta, Geffen, the Morrocan Empire, the Schwartzwald Republic, Amatsu, Kunlun, Ayothaya and Einbroch. Only a few nobles from Louyang had gone to the ball for the emperor of Louyang was not fond of the idea of becoming allies with the other cities of Rune-Midgard. At the ball, the men wore tuxedos, the women gowns, dresses and some kimonos. Only the Knights and the Lord Knights assigned to patrol that night were dressed in complete armored uniform.

The dinner had been sumptuous and at the moment, the room was filled with voices as people chatted and conversed, some not wishing to remain seated. Each ambassador of their respective cities, who had seated themselves on the dais, was talking to the other or to King Tristram the Third himself. Only two of the ambassadors were not with them, the Albertan and Morrocan ambassadors.

Among the crowd was Van, dressed in a black tuxedo. He was standing with a glass of red wine in one hand. Beside him stood Nikkz, who wore a white tuxedo. "How was the War?" The Stalker asked his High Priest cousin.

"It was good. Vanis was a bit of a problem though."

The blonde High Wizard they spoke of stood close by. He walked over to his two relatives. "I heard that, Brother. That was not true."

Nikkz looked at his younger brother. "Oh, then why are you reacting if it wasn't?"

The blonde High Wizard was taken aback yet he sighed; he knew there was no point in arguing with his brother. He straightened his blue tuxedo.

"Which reminds me, Van, how is Sechia?" Nikkz said as he turned to his cousin. "Fine." Van hadn't sipped the glass of red wine in his hand ever since he held it.

"Sechia? Wait a minute, you're her bodyguard?" Vanis looked at his cousin with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes, Vanis. Van is her bodyguard." Nikkz answered for their cousin.

"So, how is she?" Vanis nudged the Stalker's side. Van looked at the High Wizard with an arched eyebrow, a clear sign which, to his two cousins, meant "why should you care?". "Come on Van, tell us. What has been happening between you and her?" The blonde High Wizard added.

"Nothing." His auburn-haired cousin answered impassively.

"Really?" Nikkz looked at his cousin in disbelief. "Yes." Van was starting to get annoyed by his two cousins. He simply looked around the room.

Some of the others guests, who were standing about, were watching the three attractive Silvercraft ladies as they mingled with the crowd. The men admired them; the women envied them. The two Whitesmiths wore outstanding gowns and were standing beside their husbands, who were glared at by most of the older men in the room for having been married to the two beautiful women. But it was Sechia who caught everyone's eyes. She wore an azure kimono embroidered with white roses, which complemented her blue eyes and soft, creamy-white skin. Her long, soft, shiny blonde hair was tied back in a neat bun while a pair of silver chopsticks was fastened on it; she had her pointed ears covered under her hair. To complete her ensemble, she wore light brown sandals over pure white cotton socks. The High Acolyte looked like she was a lady from Amatsu. She had left Oddball at the summer mansion in the care of Sonsel, the Alchemist gardener.

King Tristram the Third walked over to the High Acolyte. "Good evening, Sechia." "Good evening, Your Majesty." Sechia bowed courteously, unable to curtsy properly in the kimono. The king smiled under his bushy mustache but it was suddenly replaced by a curious expression. "Sechia, where is your father?"

"Your Majesty, on behalf of my father, I apologize for his absence. It is not that he wouldn't want to be present tonight; it is only that important business has called him away from Alberta for a few days. Please excuse him." The king nodded, intrigued by the girl's wit, as an ambassador walked over to him.

"It is just like Heinrich to be busy even at such a time as this." The Sniper lord and ambassador of Payon, Archean Marks, acknowledged Sechia's presence with a small bow before he turned to the king.

"I agree." The king smiled.

"Your Majesty, may I speak to you for a moment?" The ambassador asked. "Of course, Lord Archean. Excuse me, Sechia." Sechia simply smiled as the king left, accompanied by the Payonese ambassador.

Sechia gratefully took a glass of apple juice from the waiter who offered it to her. She thanked him before she took a sip of the juice, it was one of her favorite drinks. Her eyes wandered around the room filled with people conversing. She hadn't seen her fiancé yet. She sighed inwardly.

Suddenly, a knock was heard behind the large, golden, double doors. The two squires, who stood on either side of the doors, heaved the doors open. A hushed silence overcame the ballroom as everyone's eyes turned to the opening. A small group of Lord Knights gallantly entered. They strode down the stairs that led to the vast ballroom. All of the women's eyes were on the Lord Knight who walked at the front of the group. The Lord Knight, Sechia noted, was good-looking with his fine hair, his bright hazel-brown eyes, and his well-sculpted face and physique but what really caught her attention was the way he smiled. It was a perfect though almost haughty smile. His perfectly white teeth shone so brightly.

The High Acolyte sighed. Once the good-looking Lord Knight had passed, she had searched within the group for any sign of Skadi yet she hadn't seen him. She assumed he had patrol duty to do somewhere outside, on the castle grounds. She took a sip of her juice. The thought of seeing Skadi for the first time in two months kept returning to her mind. She noticed the Clowns, who stood near the stage, as they started to play music on their respective instruments. As expected, they were playing harmoniously. Most of the other guests had started waltzing on the dance floor. She didn't want to dance because she was not properly attired to dance.

"Excuse me, dear lady." She turned at the sound of a male's voice and almost gasped. The man standing behind her was the fair-haired Lord Knight from a few moments ago.

"Yes, Sir?" Were the only words that left her mouth.

"I couldn't help noticing that a beautiful lady, such as yourself, was standing here all alone. Is it because you don't have a partner to dance with?"

Sechia blushed at the comment. If she wanted to dance, she wanted to dance with Skadi…or perhaps Van. "I…It's not that I don't have a partner. It's just that I don't wish to dance at the moment." The Lord Knight was expressionless. "I see." Sechia looked at him awkwardly. The Lord Knight was surprised.

"Oh, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself." In an instant, he took one of Sechia's hands in his and said simply, "My name is Jayser." He bowed courteously and put her hand to his lips.

Van was silently sipping a bit of wine. His cousins were talking to each other about the battles they had fought in the War. The topic at the moment did not interest him at all since it was about the attractive girls the two young men had seen fighting…and he knew the two could talk all night about the same topic. His amethyst eyes wandered off around the room. He saw lovely ladies looking at him with fluttering eyelashes, a look which may have attracted other men…not him. He looked away from them before something caught his eyes. Sechia was standing beside a Lord Knight and she seemed to be enjoying his company…too much.

A feeling welled up inside of the Stalker, there was something about that certain Lord Knight beside the girl that just wasn't right but he couldn't pinpoint the problem. There seemed to be an unreliable aura about the armored blonde that only he could sense, a trait he had inherited from his mother. He strode out of the ballroom and opened the door leading to the wide balcony as a large number of female eyes followed him out.

Sechia wanted to sigh. Skadi was still nowhere to be seen in the large crowd and she was starting to worry. Although Jayser was a charismatic man and conversations seemed like his second nature, the High Acolyte's blue eyes wandered around to search for Van, who had disappeared from the room. She suddenly saw him standing by the railing of the balcony. "By the…" "Excuse me, Jayser. I have to go." She cut him off. "Of course." He bowed. She bowed in return and apologized profusely for her rudeness but was surprised when he just smiled and kissed her hand again. Without another word, she slowly walked towards the door Van had gone through moments ago.

A/N: Okay, time to recheck the next chappie. Believe me, I was able to write the next chapter way before this one. : )


	14. The Castle Gardens

A/N: I know I left the last chapter at a not so nice cliffhanger. I did that purposely because I needed a nice start for this chapter. Anyway, please read on and I would appreciate it if you would make a review after you've read it. It helps me correct my work, Constructive Criticism is greatly apreciated. This is Chapter XIV.

The Castle Gardens

The blonde High Acolyte looked around as she stepped onto the balcony. Van had disappeared again. There was only one way to prove he was there. "RUWACH!" Her voice was soft yet clear as blue orbs appeared and drifted around her, emitting their blue light on the balcony. Van was not Hiding on the balcony, the realization donned on her as the blue light illuminated her surroundings. But if that were the case, where was he? She leaned on the railing, looking out onto the palace gardens. The full moon shone on her face, giving her a delicate radiance. A full moon night, she knew, was what people called a night for lovers. Suddenly, she caught sight of something black in the garden by a large willow tree. She looked around the balcony for a way to get to the garden. Her eyes found a set of stairs on her left and right which were hidden from her view a moment ago by the balcony railings.

The High Acolyte immediately descended down the stairs on her left and briskly walked as fast as she could manage towards the willow tree. It was not easy for her to run in the kimono she wore. Aphrodite had made it a point to make the kimono outline her figure against Sechia's soft protests.

As she reached the willow tree, she saw a black jacket hanging on a branch. Close by, the figure of a man stood gazing up at the full moon. By the man's short auburn hair, Sechia could already tell who he was.

"Van?" The Stalker glanced at her but did not turn around.

"What are you doing here?" He bluntly inquired.

"I was...I went out for some fresh air. What are you doing here?"

Van didn't answer as he turned around. The High Acolyte looked into those amethyst eyes, hoping to read his thoughts through them. Those eyes could have spoken volumes to her if she had just looked hard enough.

Van looked away, stopping the girl from staring too hard. Seeing a bench nearby, he walked towards it and sat down. Sechia stood, not wanting to sit down at the moment. Although he didn't look directly at her, he caught her taking a glimpse of him every now and then. "Have you seen Skadi yet?" He inquired, knowing that she had been waiting for her fiancé moments ago at the ballroom. The girl shook her head, a frown on her pretty features.

"I…I was hoping you might have seen him around here." The High Acolyte knew her words were not entirely true. She partly wanted to be with him more at that moment, for some reason. She could feel her heart thumping as she sat down on the bench beside him. It was galloping faster and faster but she was thankful she no longer flushed. She was obviously showing small signs a few days before and she was very thankful no one had seen her do so...except perhaps him.

The Stalker shook his head at her statement. "I haven't seen him around here either. Perhaps he's on duty. You know how busy he can be."

Sechia was flabbergasted by her bodyguard's comment as she looked at him. "How…How did you know about that?" Van gave her a half-smile, relishing the look on her face.

"I am a Stalker. I should know Skadi's schedule and about the fact that the king favors him best among the Lord Knights of the Pronteran chivalry." His explanation soothed Sechia's astonishment.

"I suppose Stalkers are information gatherers…You're not stalking him, are you?" Her nervousness had returned even though her astonishment had faded away.

"Why should I be stalking him? I have a mission to complete." The response, though frank, brought a faint flush onto her cheeks.

Why was she flushing everytime they were together? It wasn't right for her to have feelings for him especially because he was her bodyguard. Companionship was alright but anything other than that would cause problems...perhaps even a scandal. She didn't even know Van well enough to consider him a friend. She bent her head to hide her flushing face. Glancing at him, she noticed that he had removed the bandages around his hand. The burn hadn't left even a small scar on his palm.

"I…I see you've removed the bandages." Van looked at the palm she had been talking about and nodded.

"Yes, the burn as well the wounds have healed well." The High Acolyte understood that he was referring to the claw mark wounds on his arm and chest from the Leib Olmai's mauling.

'They must have healed the same way as the burn.' She thought.

"Thank you again." His words astonished the High Acolyte. There was a certain sincerity to them.

'Be calm.' She told herself, she wasn't going to lose her poised disposition in front of him again. In an instant, she regained her composure. "You're welcome."

Just then, a soft ringing sound filled the air around them. Sechia realized where it came from immediately, her communicator. She took it out of the kimono's pocket; she didn't know why all of Aphrodite's kimonos had small pockets. The thought left her mind as she pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Chi, you have to get back here. Where are you, anyway?" Serna's voice roared through the communicator, her voice was loud enough to make Sechia back away a bit to prevent going deaf. It took a few moments before the High Acolyte replied, "I'm out in the garden, why, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Chi, they're about to announce the victors, why are you still out there?" Serna sounded excited and annoyed by her reply.

"Sorry Serna, I didn't know. Maybe I'll just stay out here."

"You can't, our guild master is looking for you!" Serna's reply made Sechia gasp.

"Skadi! Okay, I'm going." The High Acolyte pressed the red button, ending the call, and turned to the Stalker. "Van, they're about to announce the victors. Why don't we go inside?"

Van looked at her then shook his head. "You go ahead, I'll stay out here."

Sechia was shocked by his answer. "Why?" The question left her mouth before she had the chance to restrain it. "I have my reasons. Go on, Skadi's waiting for you, I'm sure."

"…Alright. But you have to go inside; someone might look for you if you don't."

Van smiled at her comment as he looked at a willow tree nearby, avoiding her gaze. 'Who would that be? I wonder.' He mused. The words he spoke were different. "You should get going. I'm sure Skadi would be worried if you weren't inside in a few minutes." Sechia nodded as she rose and left his side. She walked towards the palace. But as she reached the top of the stairs, she looked back one last time at the tall figure in the shadows before she went into the ballroom.

A/N: What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter. : )


	15. The Start Of An Adventure

Author's Note: Hello again, everyone. Thank you for your review/s. This is Chapter XV, The Start Of An Adventure.

The Start Of An Adventure

Sechia sighed. The victorious Guild happened to be the Guardian Force Guild this time but everyone of her guildmates was alright though weary and still recovering from the minor injuries they had received from the War. A few moments after the announcement, Trisa had personally told her that Skadi was very happy about the results even though they did not win. The female High Wizard even heard from Skadi that Lers Mequinos, the GF guild master, had informed the Lord Knight that the Tantalus guild was the only guild which had almost beaten the GF's. The High Acolyte smiled at the thought; it was somehow encouraging to have almost beaten the champion guild.

The blonde girl was at the moment standing in a corner of the ballroom beside Serna. They were politely listening to Briar, their Paladin friend, who was chitchatting about how much he wanted to do a rematch with a certain Lord Knight of the GF guild named Mephisto when she felt a presence behind her.

"I missed you, Darling." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. The blonde girl immediately recognized her fiancé's voice as she turned around to face him. "I missed you too, Honey." She was shocked by what she saw. Skadi looked drained as stress lines etched his handsome face. "Hon, I have to talk to you." Skadi's voice grew serious. Sechia nodded solemnly. She followed Skadi slowly out onto the balcony, worried for his well-being every step of the way.

As the two stood on the balcony, the blonde girl could sense that Skadi was tense as he turned his back to her. Through his shining armor, she could see that his shoulders had stiffened as his gauntleted hands stayed on the cold balcony railing.

"Darling?" Concern was etched on her face as worry was evident in her tone.

"…Darling, I'm so sorry." The auburn-haired Lord Knight's words were cheerless as he turned around to face her.

"Darling, the results of the War were good. There is no need to be sorry." Her voice was soft and soothing as she said the words.

"Darling, this is not about the War…" Skadi's words shocked his fiancée.

"What is it about, Hon?" Sechia was growing nervous; she didn't like to see her fiancé so unhappy.

"Hon, I…I think we have to postpone the wedding."

A look of surprise was evident on the High Acolyte's face. "Postpone, but why?"

Skadi sighed deeply before he continued, "King Tristram ordered me to be part of a group of Lord Knights who would safeguard the lives of two ambassadors on their trip to Juno for political business. After that, I would remain there as a sentinel."

"But, why now? You just came back from the War." The High Acolyte said as her voice told him she fretted for him.

Skadi wanted to bite his lip because of the words he was about to say but he couldn't. She needed to know, she had to know. "The ambassadors are leaving…tomorrow." Sechia was even more shocked by the urgency of the ambassadors' trip to the city of wisdom.

"Why…Why can't someone else take your place?" She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him.

"The king chose only his most trusted Lord Knights to go…I feel…honored to be chosen among them." His voice seemed slightly distant.

Sechia bent her head at the comment. "…How long will you be away?" Her voice was barely audible as she said the words.

Brown eyes turned away from her. "…Two months."

A/N: I know, I know. The chapter is short but it's crucial. Anyway, review it if you like and I will make my chapters a bit longer in the near future. I already made my next two chapters and I just have to edit them a bit.


	16. Doubt

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews again. I'm so sorry for the fact that there wasn't much romance in the past few chapters for the two main characters but that will come later on, if you keep reading, that is. Well, this next chapter revolves around the Assassin Cross you all know by now if you've read the story. Please read on to find out more, so here's Chapter XVI, Doubt.

Doubt

He knew what he needed to do but he knew he couldn't do it while she had a bodyguard. It was too risky…too risky even for him. But he had to do it or else…He didn't want to think of the consequences. The platinum-haired Assassin Cross sighed. He didn't believe that things could get any worse than they already were. He walked along the long, dark corridor. Oclar stopped and looked out of the large, translucent glass window. The moon was shrouded by the dark clouds, leaving little light to illuminate the corridor. It suited the Assassin Cross well. He needed the darkness now.

He continued on his way. He didn't want to waste any more time. He needed to prepare himself for his next encounter with her. He had to plan it well or else, another mistake would occur and failure was no longer an alternative.

As he walked down the corridor, he met the dark-robed man. Both did not greet each other as they passed. The only thing that told them that they acknowledged one another's presence was the glare they gave the other.

When Oclar had reached the end of the corridor, he stood before a pair of large and sturdy oak doors. He turned the doorknobs and pushed the doors open. The doors opened into a large bedroom. It held the eerie atmosphere of every other room in the castle. Oclar strode inside and sat down on the arm chair, one of the few pieces of furniture in the room.

His mind wandered off to the image of a beautiful blonde girl with sapphire blue eyes. _"I love you so much, Darling. I would never leave you." _Her sweet voice had meant every word.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Oclar looked at the door. The knock was followed by several more before a voice was heard.

"O…O, are you in?" The male voice called

Oclar sighed as he stood from his chair and walked over to the fireplace. "Yeah, I'm in." He called.

The door opened and the man in the heavy, coal-black armor entered. Seeing the Assassin Cross leaning on the fireplace, he sighed. "You're still thinking of her, eh?" He said

"No. Anything to report?"

"Yes, it seems that everything might turn out better than we planned."

Oclar turned to look at the man; he raised an arched platinum-white eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The man smiled.

Oclar was skeptical as he listened to the man. It was just too good to be true. He would not have believed it if he had not heard it from the man in front of him.

"Are you sure?" The Assassin Cross asked.

The man nodded.

A/N: You're probably wondering what the two were talking about. You'll have to read on to find out what. : )

These are just a few of the reviews I want to comment on, I haven't been doing this lately.

ShadowChocobo: Wow, you read it all in one go...amazing! Anyway, about Kaizen...he has a small important role in one of the future chapters but that's all I can say.

Tela: Thank you for your comment. I really like your fanfic, Dark Love. It is one of my favorites.


	17. A Merchant

Author's Note: Ah, a new chapter. Thank you for your review/s. I would like to comment on a certain review:

Anony-Nymph: You are right. I was moving a bit astray from the point of the story. I really wanted to make the characters a bit more realistic. But unfortunately, I was going through severe writer's block when I wrote the last few chapters. But, I will try to make the next chapters more interesting for you and my other readers. : 3

Anyway, this is Chapter XVII. Please read on so that you can understand the title. : )

A Merchant

Sechia had returned to Alberta first thing the next morning. Kaizen had stayed in Prontera since he had decided to follow Van. "Anywhere you go, I go." He had said to the younger Stalker. Sechia had convinced the older Stalker not to accompany her since she wouldn't be away long. Oddball, on the other hand, would not allow himself to stay at the summer mansion any longer. Athena gladly helped her cousin by taking the Smokie under her care for the short while that the High Acolyte was in Alberta. Van, on the other hand, was the most difficult to persuade into agreeing with his "client" when she had told him that she was going alone.

"You're endangering yourself by going there alone!" He exclaimed bluntly. A part of him wanted to go with her…just in case the Assassin Cross would return.

"I'm not putting myself in danger; I already have a Warp Portal to the city. It wouldn't be easy for those people to catch me in the crowded streets of Alberta." She had calmly explained. After much coaxing, he finally agreed on one condition. She had to be wary. The High Acolyte had to agree to that and she assured him by promising to keep an eye out for suspicious-looking strangers.

As of her arrival, the High Acolyte had not seen anyone suspicious but since she had made a promise, she had to keep it. She walked towards the family warehouse near the port, knowing just what she needed to do. Unbeknownst to her, a figure was watching her, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as she passed the houses by.

ooooo

Van sighed as he sat on an armchair in the lounge. He had been surprised by how Sechia had acted last night, after the ball, as he accompanied her to the summer mansion. She seemed sad about something. She hadn't told him what exactly but he knew what it was already. The Stalker had obtained every bit of information about the two ambassadors' trip to Juno and about the Lord Knights who would accompany them, the same Lord Knights who were assigned to patrol the city, which would no doubt cause the wedding to be postponed for at least a month or so than the original arrangement.

His presumptions were proved accurate by the presence of his cousins earlier that day at the summer mansion. Nikkz and Vanis told him that they would look after Sechia as she went about her training, which, at a certain point, irritated Van because it was an insult to him, her bodyguard. Marc had joined them too, unbeknownst to his family, especially his older brother. The other High Swordsman, Bryan, wanted to tag along with them, saying that he had fully recovered from his injury.

When Sechia returned from Alberta, everyone was surprised including the maids and the gardener. Her long blonde hair was gone; she had had it cut off. Everyone finally realized why she had gone to Alberta. The High Acolyte had it done at the Albertan hair salon. Her new hairstyle just barely touched the nape of her neck, but that wasn't the only change! The blonde had gone as a High Acolyte, she returned as a High Merchant. When they bombarded her with the same question, "Why?", she simply explained that since some people were stalking her, she had to conceal her appearance until she became a Champion. The others agreed with her. Nikkz and Vanis were quite fascinated by her reasoning and Van was as well, though he kept it to himself.

The group was heading to Geffen. Sechia's mother had asked the High Acolyte disguised as a High Merchant to do an errand for her. A servant boy had brought two packages as well as a money bag that morning to the summer mansion with a letter written in Rosalind's neat handwriting. It read:

Dear daughter,

The first wrapped package is a spell book which you should deliver to Aunt Lieza in Geffen. The second one is a Creation Manual for your brother. Please deliver them to their respective person as soon as possible. I would have gone to bring it to them personally but your father and I are very busy preparing for your wedding and I do not have the time or day to go to either Geffen or Al de Baran to bring it to them personally. I have secured some money with the package in case you would need to use Kafra transport but I don't think it will be of much use since you have the Warp Portal ability.

Your mother,

Rosalind

Sechia had gone from calm to upset the moment she had finished reading the letter. The thought of telling her mother the truth was unbearable. Her mother would be very displeased since she had helped prepare for the wedding.

The High Acolyte had no other choice but to tell her mother the truth, she had never lied to her mother. She sent Eric, the servant boy, back with a letter of response, telling her mother everything. For now, she had to complete her mother's errand as she held the packages in her arms. She wondered why her mother had a spell book with her since her mother was a Creator. 'Creators never used spell books, they used Creation Manuals.' She thought.

ooooo

During the journey, Sechia did her best to train as much as possible. She didn't want to waste time just walking to Geffen without at least fighting some monsters even though they only helped a bit in her training but the items they dropped might help her gain a small profit once she returned to Prontera with them in her bag. It took her only a few seconds to get used to fighting as a High Merchant. Athena had taught her the correct stance when fighting and she had learned quickly. Sechia only hoped that she wouldn't get used to being a High Merchant or else she wouldn't be able to become a Champion.

Van watched as Sechia felled an Orc Warrior. 'She has a lot of potential strength yet she doesn't know it.' He mused as he, his cousins and Kaizen simply watched the teenagers fight. Nikkz would heal and buff them whenever he deemed it necessary and Sechia would try using her supportive spells, helping the High Priest in the process even though her spells were not as strong as his.

Marc and Bryan had taken on two Orc Warriors. Bryan was fighting remarkably well for a person who had just recovered from a broken leg. Marc wasn't too shabby either as he felled the Orc Warrior with the blade of his Halberd at the same time that Bryan had killed his with his Ancient Boned Bastard Sword. Each one of the three teenagers had an item in hand: Marc got a piece of Rough Oridecon, Bryan got a Battle Axe while Sechia got an Orc Warrior Card. After putting the items away, the group continued on their way.


	18. Duties and Memories

Author's Note: Hello again. I thought of discontinuing this fic but since a few people have convinced me that I shouldn't, I have decided to continue it. This is chapter XVIII, Duties and Memories. This chapter was already finished before I discontinued the story. It focuses on Skadi since I thought he needed a bit of "spotlight" for a change.

Duties and Memories

Large, gray clouds loomed over Juno, the city of wisdom. A soft breeze blew by as a carriage pulled up in front of the Sage's Magic Academy. It was escorted by four Knights riding on their Pecopecos on each side. The appointed commander rode at the front of the carriage while the second in command rode behind. They both acted as commandants to the four mounted Knights who guarded the carriage. A mixed group of mounted Lord Knights and Knights followed behind for additional assistance.

The commander of the mission sighed. He was dispirited by the weather. Cold weather always depressed him. When the carriage halted, he eased the reins of his pecopeco, urging it to stop. It halted just a few feet behind the two Knights at the back. He was about to dismount when his partner, the other sentinel, dismounted and went to open the carriage door for the two dignitaries. The Kunlun ambassadress disembarked first then the Payonese ambassador. The Lord Knight sighed as he watched his partner escort the two dignitaries into the Academy where the meeting would take place with the high chancellor of Juno.

He rode up to the four Knights near the carriage. "Patrol the area. Our mission isn't over yet."

"Yes, sir. Sir Skadi." Said the four in unison.

Skadi then rode back to the front of the group. "As for the rest of you, take shifts. We don't know the adversaries we're facing but let us show them how tough the Knights of the Pronteran chivalry are." "Yes, Sir." The group cried out in unison.

Skadi turned to the Lord Knights. "Felgrove, you'll take the shift after this one." The green-haired Lord Knight nodded. Skadi turned to the Lord Knight on his right.

"Verte, it's your turn after Felgrove."

"Yes, Sir." The young man named Verte said as he saluted. Skadi saluted back then gave his instructions to the others about the shifts they would take.

After he had dismissed them, Skadi was about to ride off on his Pecopeco, Faulkner, to the inn when the Lord Knight who had escorted the two dignitaries came out of the Academy and walked down the Academy steps. The Lord Knight gave Skadi an almost haughty smile.

"What are you doing out here, Moonrider?" Skadi asked.

The man named Moonrider combed his fine hair back with his fingers. "Well, I was about to go to the Inn and get a drink. The Knights can handle things from here." He went over to his Pecopeco and, in the blink of an eye, he mounted it.

Skadi shrugged. This was the only one of all the Lord Knights that he could not command even though he was appointed commanding officer of the mission by the King. Jayser Moonrider was like a wild Nightmare, untamable.

"Okay, Moonrider. But you had better get back to your post afterwards."

Jayser raised his hand to his forehead in a mock salute. "Yes, sir. Sir Skadi."

Skadi shook his head as he sighed and urged his Pecopeco, Faulkner, to a trot then to a gallop. Jayser followed suit.

Skadi sighed as he sat at the counter of the pub in the Wise Magic Inn, the only inn in the city of wisdom. Jayser sat beside him. He had ordered coffee while the fair-haired man ordered a beer, something that he would not have tolerated if he had been with any of the other Knights. While a Knight or a Lord Knight was on duty, drinking was strictly prohibited.

But with Jayser, whatever he or anyone for that matter said didn't matter to the fair-haired man. Skadi sometimes wondered why Jayser was assigned to the mission. The blonde Lord Knight would drink, eat, sleep and go AWOL whenever he wanted. Even though the blonde was a great warrior in battle, he was worse than a Rogue when he was not on the battlefield. Skadi drank his coffee quickly and placed some zeny on the counter before he went up to his room.

His room was a simple room with a bed, a bedside table, a wooden chest that served as a bureau at the foot of the bed, and an adjoining bathroom. When he entered the room, he immediately lay on the bed. It was not as comfortable as his bed at home but he had to make do with it. A small picture frame stood on the bedside table. He looked at it and smiled. One of the photos in the frame was a picture of Sechia and him a few days before his promotion to the prestigious rank of a Lord Knight. They were in Comodo then for their 1st anniversary as a real couple. That was a year ago.

The other photo was a bit older. It was a photo of him as a Swordsman with Van, a Thief at the time. They were still kids then, no more than seven and a half. In the photo, he was mounted on Fledge, his father's Pecopeco while Van held Fledge's reins. They were on the grounds of the Varran estate in Prontera.

Van, his sparring partner, his oldest and dearest friend, his brother of sorts. The odd part was that a few days after the photo was taken, Van left Prontera and he had not seen the Thief since. The last time he had heard news about his friend was that Van had become a Rogue and then a Stalker at the young age of sixteen, a year ahead of him. Skadi could still remember how surprised he was by the news. He had received it two years ago and not from Van personally.

Skadi knew he hadn't been traveling much since he had earned the rank of a Lord Knight. But he vowed to himself that after he was done with this mission, he and Sechia would travel all around the world. He would especially consider the places she wanted to visit. Jawaii and Comodo would most definitely be on his traveling list. It would be a perfect honeymoon for the both of them.

His thoughts returned to the quiet boy at the Pronteran Academy who was now a Stalker. It was ironic because at the time they were still at the Academy, Van was mostly by himself. When he was with anyone in particular, he didn't utter a word and would act indifferent.

Since they were both from Morroc and Van was his acquaintance, Skadi thought there was a chance he could befriend the Thief. It didn't occur to him that he would soon discover the reason why Van was so indifferent. The Thief had lost his mother at a young age; she was murdered by a man the Thief had trusted.

Skadi had symphatized with Van not only because of the fact that he had known Mrs. Vanessa Marcon, whom he called Aunt Vanessa, but because Van was missing half of his life by not making friends. _"I don't deserve your pity."_ Van had said. Ever since then, Skadi had tried to befriend Van, who was non-receptive at first but he gradually began to open up. They had become good friends after that.

Skadi sighed. Those were the days, he missed those days. The auburn-haired Lord Knight smiled. He missed Van. He wondered how the Stalker was doing. They hadn't seen each other nor spoken to each other for eleven years now. He wished that Sechia could have met Van. She would have liked him as a friend. If Van hadn't changed since he was a boy, he would still be the kind-hearted fellow Skadi knew and trusted.

A/N: Ironic, isn't it?


	19. A Dream and Reality

Author's Note: I thank you for your reviews, they really encourage me to better myself one way or another. I wish to apologize for my long absence from writing this fanfic. I would have updated this sooner but I was having conflicting ideas about what this chapter would be. I had already written a different version of this chapter but after rereading it, I saw that it didn't really suit the flow of the story. Anyway, this is the new version of Chapter XIX, A Dream and Reality. I hope you enjoy it!

A Dream and Reality

"_Come on, Van. The water's great." Skadi said as he splashed around in the cool water of the flowing, crystal clear river. Van sighed as he watched his best friend. He didn't feel like swimming right now. He knew that Skadi shouldn't be swimming right now either. Lord Varran had clearly stated that an important visitor would be arriving today…a visitor that could change the Swordsman's life forever. He wondered who that person could be. 'Must be someone special.' Van thought to himself as he combed his auburn hair back. He rested his back on the trunk of a strong willow tree. He tried to relax as he closed his eyes._

"_Van…Van." Suddenly, Van opened his eyes. No…it wasn't possible...He scanned the area. He knew that voice…he could never forget that voice. That…that despicable voice…The voice of his mother's murderer…The landscape around him blurred and became clear again. He found himself in Morroc. The sun was just about to set below the sand dunes. He raced towards his home but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get there. It was as if something was pulling him back. Within moments, he tripped and fell on all fours._

_As he stood up, he looked down at his Thief clothes. They were covered in red…blood…He looked up just a bit and saw his mother, lying a few feet away from him, her clothes smeared crimson as a pool of blood streamed down towards him. A figure stood behind her, blood soaked the glinting blade of the dagger he held. The cloaked figure looked at him and a smile appeared underneath the hood. "I'll get her too." The voice…"Your precious…" No…No…_

"No!" Van bolted up, wide awake. He was breathing heavily as beads of sweat ran down his face. He wiped them away with his hand. It was just a dream, he thought. He shook his head. Why was he having the same dream over and over again? The dream was always the same, the memories he had tried to forget kept coming back to him. He knew who the man meant. From the voice alone, he knew the murderer was a man, the man he had trusted. But why? Why was the man so intent to get her? What was the man's reason for killing his mother and what was the connection between his mother and her? He was certain though that the Assassin Cross knew something about it…

On the horizon outside of the window, a purplish haze came into view. Van knew that the sun was about to rise. He had been awake for an hour and had already bathed and dressed. As he was sitting on a chair in his room, he was contemplating the dream he had had. He knew that the hooded man and the Assassin Cross were associated with each other, but how? They looked alike…but that was all he could think of. If only he could get to Morroc and gather some information about the Assassin Cross, he would be able to put some light on the matter at hand.

But it was impossible; the party and he were heading to Al de Baran and then Juno. He couldn't leave at this time. He had a duty to perform. It was possible that while he was away, things could go wrong...and he didn't want that to happen. He knew that Skadi could protect her while she was in Juno but he was busy with his mission to keep the city as well as the dignitaries safe. How could he himself leave her just to prove his speculation? Just then, an idea popped into his mind. Taking his armlet communicator from the bedside table, he called a very dependable person in Morroc.

"Yeah…?" The voice was gruff as if the owner had been rudely awakened by the call.

"Maverick, wake up! I have a job for you." The auburn-haired Stalker said.

"Oh, come on, Boss. I was up all nigh' last nigh' and I had to work until the wee hours of the mornin'. Do you know what time it is?" The gruff voice became annoyed.

Van shook his head in exasperation. "Yes, Mavs, and you better not have gotten yourself drunk again."

"No, Sir. I was sober while I was workin'. Couldn't get even a drink. Kaiz made us work overtime for the past few weeks."

Van smiled when he heard his "friend's" name. He knew Kaizen was as efficient as he was practical although the green-haired Stalker did tend to flirt, every now and then, with every pretty girl he saw...well, almost every girl. Van suddenly realized that Kaizen had not made any moves on the High Acolyte since they had been traveling together. He wondered if the green-haired Stalker was waiting for him…No, it could not be, Sechia was just not the older Stalker's type…come to think of it, every girl Kaizen saw was his type…

"Boss…Boss!" Mavs' voice broke Van's chain of thought. Van shook his head before he spoke.

"Mavs, do you know anything about an Assassin Cross named Oclar?"

"Not much, Boss! Just that he's infamous in the Assassin Guild before he quit."

Van arched an eyebrow at the other Stalker's statement. "He what?"

The Stalker on the other line sighed. "You've been away too long." Maverick commented.

Van couldn't help agreeing with the other Stalker. It had been awhile since he had last been in Morroc, most likely months. Both Kaizen and he were only a part of a group of Stalkers who wandered around the world for specific reasons although Kaizen returned to Morroc more often than he. Most of the other Stalkers remained in Morroc to handle other matters. When he returned to Morroc, Van vowed that he would concentrate on his main priority more…and it didn't concern a certain High Acolyte.

"…I'll try to get some info on him for you, Boss." Maverick's words brought Van back. "Thank you, Mavs." Van couldn't think of anything more to say. "I'll be goin' back to sleep now."

Van turned off the armlet communicator to leave Maverick in peace. He, on the other hand, had other matters on his mind…

A/N: You're probably wondering what Van does for a living other than being a mercenary? Well, read the next chapters to find out. : )


	20. Vendetta

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. The holidays have taken most of my time. Thankfully, I still have time to write and I would like to thank those who have read this story and reviewed. Anyway, here is Chapter XX: Vendetta.

Vendetta

Sechia sighed as she gazed at the campfire. The orange flame was crackling as it burned the firewood up. She didn't know why it was so quiet but she didn't really mind it. It had been almost a week since the group had left Geffen and the package behind. They had camped in a lush forest for the night. The forest was located on Mt. Mjolnir, the highest peak of the mountain range that bordered between Rune-Midgard and the Republic of Schwartzwald.

Her azure eyes traveled from one member of the group to another, watching them as they slept, until her eyes rested on a certain Stalker. Why…why? What had attracted her to him? Why was she falling in love with him? Him, of all people, Skadi's oldest friend…Van. For some reason, he reminded her of some time…someone…

_It was night time in Prontera. The Varran estate was usually enshrouded by darkness and stillness but for a young acolyte, this wasn't a problem. Tonight though was not one of those nights. The moonlight showered the shady hallways with pure light that seemed to guide her way. She traveled through the many corridors until she came upon the west wing where members of the Varran family usually resided when they visited the head of the whole household…Lord Varran. For her, it was strange that she found herself walking through the same halls. She felt as if she was a member of the family already though it would be years before she would really be a member of the family._

_She looked at the lavish decors that ornamented the hallways. The richly embroidered tapestries, the shiny suits of armor, the elaborately detailed portraits of Skadi's past ancestors whose good looks seemed to have been passed down from generation to generation. She envisioned Skadi as a young man with the good looks of his ancestors and the manners of a courtly gentleman. She thought it was a nice combination but it seemed impossible that she would love him. After all, she had already been engaged to him from the moment she first met him…She sometimes wondered what would have happened if she had been born a boy. Sechia sighed. She had to go through with the engagement, if not for him then for her family._

_Out of the blue, she saw a swish of fabric appear out of the darkness but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared._

"_Huh?" She shook her head._

_She was sure she had seen it. She took a deep breath before she walked down the corridor. It grew darker as she went deeper down the corridor. She realized it was because of the thick curtains that covered the windows. She couldn't distinguish their color but it did not matter. What her sensitive ears picked up was what caught her attention. She could hear footsteps walking farther and farther away from where she was. 'Who could be walking around at this time?' Before she could ponder about it, her feet followed the sound._

_Her feet stopped in front of two curtained double doors which led out onto a large balcony. The doors had been opened and the curtains were floating with the night breeze. Sechia was surprised not because of the balcony but because of the figure that sat at the corner of the arc-shaped railing as if he was trying to hide behind the curtains._

_She stepped onto the balcony and peered at the figure that was leaning on the wall. The boy was looking up at the starry sky. From the look of his uniform, he was a Thief. A pair of Evil Wings graced his auburn-haired head. What captivated her was neither the shade of his hair, the expensive headgear he wore, nor the class he belonged to but his eyes. They were amethyst orbs._

"_Hello!" She greeted._

_The Thief turned to look at her, his emotionless amethyst eyes meeting her inquisitive azure eyes. "Hi." He returned the greeting monotonously._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I should ask you the same question, kid." The tone of his voice remained the same._

_His comment irritated her. "Hey, you're a kid too."_

"_Yes, but at least I'm older than you." Sechia gritted her teeth. She hated people who considered themselves better by age. What was worse he wasn't looking at her as he said it. His gaze had shifted back to the crescent moon, making his eyes glow like real amethyst gems._

"_Well…I had better go." The Thief sat up and slid off the balcony to the other side._

"_Hey…wait." Sechia peered over the balcony, thinking that the Thief was suicidal, only to find out that it was just a small drop from the balcony to the garden below and the Thief was already starting to walk away. "What's your name?" She called out just loud enough for him to hear._

_The Thief turned around to look at her and smirked. "Vendetta."_

A/N: Ooh...Vendetta...Some of you might be wondering who Vendetta is. Please read the next chapters to find out. : 3_  
_


	21. The Campfire

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. I'm so sorry for the late update but I was having problems continuing the story. This chapter's supposed to be a continuation of the last. Please read on and tell me what you think of it. I liked how this came out but I'm not sure if it's good enough for the story.

The Campfire

Van watched the forest warily as he sat beneath a sturdy cedar tree. He didn't mind guarding the party much although he was usually a lone wolf when it came to his missions. Kaizen only joined him when he went on tougher missions.

Suddenly, he felt a presence close by. He looked to the side of the trunk as he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Don't worry, it's just me." An assuring male voice said.

The Stalker sighed as he leaned on the tree trunk. "Nikkz, your High Priest status sometimes doesn't suit you."

The High Priest smiled. "You and Vanis keep saying that. I sometimes wonder if I made the right choice."

"What are you doing up?" Van asked as he warily acted as sentry.

"I just woke up." The servant of God said. "It's one of those nights again." He continued.

Van kept silent although he understood. Ever since they were little, Nikkz usually had trouble going back to sleep when he woke up for no apparent reason. Van knew how his cousin felt. When he was young…it was…different…and difficult…

"Well, why don't you go and get some rest? I'll stand guard." Nikkz's suggestion broke through his thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Van asked. "Yes." The High Priest said with finality, he was serious.

Van slowly stood up and walked towards a vacant spot near the fire. He knew he had to rest but he wasn't sleepy. He rarely slept these days…and when he did, it would only be for about four to five hours a day or a night. That dream always returned to haunt him…it had been several nights already since…

The Stalker rested his back on an inclined rock. His eyes fell upon the sleeping High Acolyte a few feet away from him. Although her back was to him, he could imagine her radiant face, the same face he had seen when they had been at the cave in Payon some time ago, almost two weeks ago to be more precise. During that time, the feelings he had bottled up began welling up into the surface, no matter how hard he tried to keep them at bay.

For days, he was calm and indifferent on the outside but in his heart, there was turmoil. He couldn't bear looking at her without wanting to hold her in his arms the way he had held her in the cave, just holding her close to him made him happy…although he never wanted anyone, especially her, to know about it.

Van wondered why he had developed feelings for such a simple girl. She wasn't the most beautiful he had met; he had gone out with more beautiful women. What was the reason why she had attracted him like a magnet attracts metal?! He couldn't explain why. There was just something that she possessed that he could not find in other women. What was it? He couldn't place a finger on it. What an irony that he would develop feelings for a petite, simple girl. Love wasn't a part of his feelings, he tried to convince himself. He couldn't tell anyone about it because those people would mistake his feelings as love. But if it was not love, what was it?

Van shook his head. She was Skadi's fiancée...and Skadi was his only real friend. He remembered how Skadi, as a swordsman, helped him. Van was grateful to him for that. He couldn't believe that he was crazy enough to have feelings for his oldest friend's beloved. He felt like a fool…a lovesick fool. No, this was not love…this was simply infatuation…just a passing phase, he persuaded himself. But no words could reassure him that what he said was true…Uncertainty seeped into his mind. He had never been uncertain when it came to matters concerning his life before she came along…but he couldn't blame her for it.

He looked up at the sky. The crescent moon shone only partly through the tall trees that made up the forest. It reminded him of something…a long time ago…

"Van?" Van looked down when he heard a familiar voice call his name. His amethyst eyes met a pair of sapphire blue ones. Sechia had woken up and although she still looked a bit sleepy, the sight of her took his breath away. She was so...radiant. The High Merchant uniform she wore made her look…cuter.

"What are you doing up?" He was just able to ask.

"I…I had a bad dream." She blushed in embarrassment.

Van's lips curved to a small smile at her words. "Come here." He said softly. It was not a command; it was more of a request.

Sechia moved cautiously to his side, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes slowly, taking in the sweet scent of the plants and cider wood. "Van?" The Stalker looked down at her.

"What is it?" He asked in a voice that surprised her. It was deep yet gentle and pleasant to her ears.

"I remember what you had said in the cave. You said you would tell me more about your past with Skadi. What happened? Why didn't you see each other again?"

Van frowned slightly. "I…I can't tell you at the moment." A hint of nervousness took over when he said the words and he was thankful Sechia had not noticed.

Sechia's eyes revealed her emotion. She was upset...and it somehow affected him. "Why not? Why can't you tell me what happened?" She asked innocently, her petite lips had formed a frown.

'Because…' He couldn't tell her the truth. It just…wasn't right. He was confused. How could he tell her? It was a complicated task. "I thought Skadi already told you." He found the words to say.

"Told me what?" The sadness on Sechia's face was replaced by an inquiring look.

"Why he chose to become a Knight." Van continued intuitively.

Sechia looked away. She seemed distant and Van knew that she was deep in thought. When she finally spoke, her voice was softer. "Skadi...he never told me why."

"It was because of you." Van answered for her.

Sechia was taken aback. "Why, why me? I met Skadi when we were still children but I don't understand why he should do such a thing." Even though she said those words, the blush on her face revealed her true feelings.

"Would you believe me if I told you he loved you from the moment he first saw you?" He replied.

Sechia blushed even more at Van's words. "How could that be? Skadi and I fell in love about two years ago. Well, I wouldn't say he loved me but I loved him…and I still do…" The words pained Van. He looked away from her, not wishing her to see the wounded look on his usually pacific face.

"Wait a minute, Van, how did you know such things? You said you and Skadi parted ways? How was it possible that you knew of his future choices?"

Van shrugged. "I can't tell you how…" He said with finality. 'Because it would hurt me…' His thoughts continued for him.

Sechia fell silent; knowing that prying would only lead to more trouble than it was worth. Maybe someday, Van would trust her enough to tell her. For now, she would have to be content with what he had told her...but it had left her with many unanswered questions. She sighed as she watched the campfire crackle.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. : 3


	22. Shadows and The Clock Tower

Author's Note: Thank you for your review/s. I had a hard time continuing the story from the Mount Mjolnir scene. I finally came across the idea that inspired this chapter. I hope you'll like reading it as much as I liked writing it. : )

Shadows and The Clock Tower

What?! How could this be?! The Assassin Cross gritted his teeth at the sight of the High Acolyte in the Stalker's arms. The large bowl of water he peered over was the only way he could keep a reliable eye on her while at the distance. He couldn't trust his subordinates to bring him dependable and up to date information on her so he had to rely on his own skills. He was grateful to his elf mother for that.

Although his mother had been a High Priestess, she was very gifted in harnessing elemental magic. This coupled with her supportive skills made her a formidable warrior. It was a great loss for him when she…Oclar shrugged. He wished he could have been able to protect her…

It's too late now. Besides, he had more important business to attend to regarding the High Acolyte. He peered at the mirror-like pool of water. He saw that the Stalker was gone. From the look of the surroundings, it was close to dawn and the fire near the High Acolyte had almost burned out completely as she continued to sleep.

Oclar knew that she would wake up moments after dawn and put her old monk's cloak, which she used as a makeshift pillow, back in her bag. He knew her too well. As he continued peering over the bowl, a large, white peregrine-gyrfalcon swooped down from the skies and perched himself on the windowsill.

The Assassin Cross turned around and noted the rolled-up sheet of paper neatly tied to the falcon's talon. He untied the knot, and unraveled the paper.

After he had read the contents of the note, Oclar clenched his hand into a fist, crunching the note still in his hand. He threw it onto the floor and went to his desk. Taking a clean piece of paper, a brush pen and a bottle of black ink, he sat down and began to write.

What was wrong with the men? He had given them very simple and very specific instructions as to what they should do. Was keeping tract of a High Acolyte that difficult that one of his men would just lose his target? He, himself, could keep an eye on his target without being close to her. It's hard to find good help these days…He just couldn't trust such incompetent men…

ooooo

Sechia hummed to herself as she walked along one of the white cobblestone streets of the peaceful city of Al de Baran. Oddball was resting on her shoulders, gazing about warily like a hawk. "Oddball, calm down." Sechia whispered, having been interrupted by her Smokie's fidgeting. Oddball calmed down as he played with the Red Scarf around his fluffy neck.

Bryan walked by Sechia's right side while Marc walked by the left. 'I'm in the middle of a swordie sandwich.' Sechia thought with a weak smile. Niko, Bryan's Deviruchi, had hidden himself in the High Swordsman's backpack.

The famous Clock Tower loomed before her, its enormous hands telling the time of day, ten o'clock. Sechia suddenly remembered the riddle her brother had once asked her. What has a face and hands yet has no mouth? She had thought of it for days but could not think of an answer until she saw the large grandfather clock in her father's study. When she told her brother the answer, he had rewarded her with her first-aid kit and had taught her how to make the different kinds of antidotes inside. She loved refilling her first-aid kit since then.

"Hey Chi, where does your brother live anyway?" It was Bryan who spoke as he looked around as if searching for something.

"It's just a little way to the north east of the Clock Tower." Sechia said. She looked behind her. Kaizen was talking to Vanis and Nikkz was simply looking at the many things for sale at the shops and stalls the group passed. Van had disappeared since earlier that morning.

Sechia blushed when she remembered how close Van had held her last night, she still felt warm inside just remembering that moment. Why was she falling for him? What had caused it? She didn't know. Van was just a very elaborately fashioned lock to a safe that she had the urge to pick and she hoped to find treasures within. It was a very exciting feeling. It was nothing like she had ever felt before, and yet she knew he would never love her.

What could he possibly find in her that he could not find in other women? She wanted to make him happy for some reason but she was afraid to show him how much she loved him since she was engaged to another. She didn't want to hurt Skadi but she couldn't help feeling that she was being pushed towards Van by invisible hands. She had to marry Skadi but her heart was leading her to Van.

This was a choice she had to make sooner than later, most likely sooner. It had been almost two weeks since the ball and before she knew it, two months would pass and she would be walking down the aisle in her wedding gown.

Time seemed more precious now than it had been before. Sechia needed someone to confide in but her family would only scold her, her married friends would say it was a passing phase, Serna and Thena would not understand, and her fiancé would leave her with a bad memory and a problem with her family.

Her sisters had been married off at her age to successful men and they brought with them the blessings of the family and their own good reputations as forgers for the Silvercraft name.

A scandal like an affair would damage her family's name and Sechia would never do that even though her heart would break. How ironic that she was stuck in the middle of choosing between her duty to her family and her duty to her heart and the love she wanted to attain from it.

"Chi!" Bryan's voice brought her back to reality.

"Hm?" Sechia looked at him. Bryan was pointing to the crowd. Sechia looked at the crowd just when the tip of a fluffy, grayish-brown tail disappeared from her sight into the crowd. Sechia suddenly felt the weightlessness on her shoulders.

"Oddball!" She cried as she ran through the crowd.

ooooo

Oddball ran through the gaps between people's feet and any other gap he could find. "Near, near." He thought to himself. 'Amethyst…Auburn…' He sniffed the air. They were close…too close for him to lose them. He hurried off, leaving several, squealing female Alchemists and Creators, who were saying cute, behind him.

As he scurried to the center of the city, the large Clock Tower grew even larger than it had been before. Nearing his quarry, Oddball hurried until he bumped into someone. The Smokie fell back with a thud. He sat up. When he looked up, his small brown eyes met a pair of deep, emerald-green eyes.

"Hey, little guy. What are you doing here?" The man asked as he bent down and petted the Smokie's head. 'Snipey.' Oddball thought. "Where are you off to in a hurry?" The Sniper added. Oddball raised one of his front paws and pointed forward.

The Sniper looked behind him. "So, you're heading for the Clock Tower?" He asked. Oddball nodded. "Well, good luck, little guy. Hope your owner finds you or vice versa." The Sniper reached into his backpack and pulled out an oblong-shaped, dark-brown item. He peeled the dark-brown skin off to reveal the soft, golden-brown core. Oddball sniffed the piece of Baked Yam before he wagged his tail happily and he gratefully took it from the Sniper. "You're welcome." The Sniper said with a smile.

Oddball nibbled on the treat before he thought of the people he had to find. He gobbled up the treat before scurrying off with his cheeks still puffed up. The Sniper watched the Smokie go with a smile on his face. She had finally arrived.

Overhead, a falcon's cry was heard. Placing two fingers in his mouth, he whistled. Within moments, the white, peregrine-gyrfalcon dove down and lightly landed on the Sniper's thick-gloved left hand.

"What news do you bring, Fledge?" The Sniper asked as he stroked the falcon's feathery neck. The falcon cried out which made him smile. The Sniper took the note tied around Fledge's talon and unraveled it with both hands since the falcon moved to rest on his master's left shoulder.

The Sniper couldn't help grinning as he finished reading the note. "That Assassin Cross doesn't give up, does he?" He asked his favorite companion. The falcon nodded before the Sniper stroked his head.

ooooo

Sechia gasped as she ran after her runaway pet. She couldn't believe her beloved Smokie would do such a thing. She had never forgotten to feed him, bathe him or play with him. Then, why would he run away like that. If something would ever happen to Oddball, she didn't know what she would do.

She didn't have to look back since her mind concentrated on finding her pet before something happened to him. She ran so quickly that she didn't know who she had bumped into until, finally, she completely bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she looked up. A familiar fair-haired man was looking at her. His long bangs were tucked behind his elven ears and a perfect yet haughty smile was plastered on his attractive face…Jayser!

"Why if it isn't Lady Silvercraft? How has My Lady been since the ball?" The Lord Knight asked with a charming voice. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm fine…Wait a minute, I never told you who I was at the ball."

"My Lady, when I meet a beautiful woman, I give time to finding out who that woman is."

"Well then you're stalking?" She looked at him skeptically.

A pained expression came over the Lord Knight's face. "My Lady, I did not mean to offend you. I simply wanted to know your full name."

Sechia blushed, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that no man has ever done what you did before…" The High Acolyte bowed her head, ashamed.

"Don't be, My Lady. Which reminds me, why were you running moments ago? You seemed to be looking for someone or, perhaps, something?" The blonde Lord Knight asked; the smile still evident on his face.

"Yes, I'm looking for my pet Smokie. Have you seen him?" Sechia asked, a concerned expression etched on her face. She worried that she would never see Oddball again if she didn't find him soon.

"Hmm…" Jayser stroked his chin, deep in thought. "I think I saw a Smokie run by moments ago. Is your Smokie graying in some areas?"

Sechia almost sighed with relief but she stopped herself. "Yes. Did you see which direction he went?"

Jayser looked towards the large tower that stood majestically high. "He was going in the direction of the Clock Tower." He finally said.

'The Clock Tower! What is Oddball thinking?!' The cleric wanted to cry out. "Thank you, Jayser." She said instead.

"You are most welcome." The Lord Knight bowed and was about to reach for her hand but Sechia took a step backward and did a half-curtsy. When Jayser had straightened up, she smiled and said. "I thought it would be better if I should return your courteous bow." Jayser could only smile at that.

Sechia waved, after saying good-bye, as she went on her way and Jayser only smiled as he waved back. When she was out of sight, Jayser pressed the small button hidden beneath the collar of his dark shirt. "She's here." He whispered. "I know." Replied the man at the other end.

A/N: I know you have questions about the story. There hasn't been much romance lately but I assure you I have not killed it yet. You'll just have to read on to find out. :)


	23. The Tower and The Sniper

Author's Note: I do not know how I can say I'm sorry a thousand times for taking so long to write this chapter. I know it has been more than half a year since I've updated my story but I've been very busy with school work and making a collaboration with a friend of mine which I hope to add to my list of stories soon. Anyway, this is Chapter XXIII, The Tower and The Sniper

The Tower and The Sniper

Oddball scurried through the metallic corridor without a care or worry, his sense of smell leading him to his quarry. This wasn't an easy task since the smell of metal and...other things obscured the scent trail. His sense of smell was not as strong as a wolf's but he had to manage. Finding them was most essential.

In another part of the Clock Tower, Sechia warily walked through the metallic corridors. Gears, levers and other metallic parts were strewn along the way. The High Acolyte was surprised that there were no monsters around. She supposed that other travelers had finished them off…for the time being. She was thankful that the corridors were empty. This way, it would be easier for her to find Oddball and still have time to get out before anything bad should happen. She just hoped that Oddball had not gone any farther than she hoped he had.

The High Acolyte sighed as she raced through the empty corridors, her footsteps making loud sounds as she stepped on the metallic floor. She turned corners, this way and then that. When she almost felt her feet ache from the exertion, she slowly murmured a spell before she felt her feet speed up a bit. She turned a number of corners until she heard the sound of Oddball's happy yelping. She followed the sound into a room not far away…

Sechia stopped abruptly and gasped as she saw the massive being in front of her. His large, sturdy brown horns curled slightly at the tip as the great, deadly scythe he held glinted in the sunlight that seeped through a small square window on the wall. Baphomet! What shocked the High Acolyte even more was that Oddball was playing with his cute, little juniors and he was watching them. The cleric slowly knelt onto the floor and softly whispered, "Oddball." The Smokie looked at her for only a moment before he returned to playing with his newfound friends.

The High Acolyte felt beads of sweat from her forehead run down her cheek at the thought that Oddball didn't want to be with her. It was a saddening fact. 'Was this the reason why he ran off like that?' Sechia thought. 'He just wanted to have fun and make new friends.' The question now was could she just leave him here? He was her loyal pet, her confidant…her best friend. She could not imagine life without her chubby, fluffy and adorable Smokie. She wanted him to be happy, but…it was a difficult choice…

She slowly stood up and stepped forward as soundlessly as she could but before she could take another step forward, Baphomet turned to look at her. The furious glint in his eyes intimidated her. She could sense that if she took another step closer, he would attack. She had to risk it even though she knew she could never evade the powerful attack.

Murmuring the Increase Agility spell, she ran forward and caught the now squirming Smokie in her arms. With all the strength she could muster, she forced her tired feet to turn back and run to the only exit in sight. She heard the clomping of the juniors' hooves as they chased her. But before she could reach the door, she felt the strong sweep of the Baphomet's large scythe hack her side. She lost her balance and crashed onto the metal floor, holding Oddball firmly close to her.

Sechia tried to stand up but a strong surge of pain shot through her body and seared her brain, forcing her to clutch her side. She could feel the warm gush of blood from the deep wound. She clenched her teeth as she tried to stop the bleeding. She couldn't reach for her bag since her other hand was clutching Oddball, keeping him from scurrying away but he wasn't moving. She looked into his brown eyes. They reflected his emotion at that moment, he was worried about her. He stroked her cheek with his wet nose as if asking for forgiveness.

"It's…okay…Oddball." She found it hard to speak. She was beginning to find it hard to breathe as she took rapid, shallow breaths. Her sight was becoming blurry and unfocused. She could barely hear the large clomping of the monster's footsteps behind her before he cried out in pain. She turned slowly to look at Baphomet before a shower of blurry objects rained on him which pushed him back, away from her. As if it were a tactical attack, someone began slashing the large monster. Sechia tried to stand up again when her mind recognized who it was but the pain made her fall down again.

"Sechia, hold on. Hold on." A male voice called. Whoever it was, she couldn't tell. She wheezed as she tried to keep herself conscious but even as she tried to heal herself, the process was too slow to stop the bleeding and she was losing blood fast. If she lost too much blood, she could only imagine the consequences of too much blood loss…The world was spinning.

Within moments, she felt strong arms hold her then carry her up. "Van…" She said, her voice barely a whisper, as she could just smell the scent of cider wood. She was safe now…_safe_…

ooooo

"_Darling, wake up." Sechia knew she had to open her eyes but she didn't want to. She knew without having to look that she was lying on a king-sized bed. The soft pillows and the wide mattress beneath her proved that. Oh, how she wished she could laze around here. "Darling, wake up." The deep, familiar voice repeated as she felt him nuzzle her neck. When she finally opened her eyes, her gaze immediately came upon a strong, masculine arm. She looked up. Her sapphire eyes saw dark, auburn hair before they met a pair of amethyst orbs._

"_Van…" The Stalker smiled. He stroked her slender arm. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look, especially now?" Sechia felt her cheeks warm at his statement and she knew they were rosy. Van leaned down to kiss both cheeks. The High Acolyte drew her hands to her cheeks and covered them, knowing that they were becoming redder._

_Van pulled her hands away. "Don't be ashamed. I love the way you blush." He leaned forward again. This time, Sechia's eyes grew wide when his lips touched hers. Oh my god! Van was so…wonderful! No one had ever kissed her like this. She closed her eyes and relaxed to his kiss._

When Sechia opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw was the hanging fluorescent light above her. Was it all a dream? But it was so…real. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot through her body, reminding her of her injury. She clutched her wounded side, hoping to ease the pain but as she tried concentrating on calling for her healing power, nothing happened. Sechia, surprised, looked at her wounded side.

It was already expertly bandaged and, as she could tell, someone had applied healing salve on the wound underneath. Suddenly, she realized that she was not clothed from the waist up, save for the bandage wrapped around her and a white fur-collared blue jacket. The scent alone told her who it belonged to.

The High Acolyte blushed as she removed the jacket and hugged it, taking in the scent of cider wood. The image of the owner came to mind as well as the dream and the memories of her encounter with Baphomet returned.

Van was most possibly the person who held the monster back but what in the world of Rune-Midgard was that shower of blurry objects? She could think of only one solution: arrows. But where did those arrows come from? Who had used the Arrow Shower technique? She could think of only five job classes that could use the technique with ease: Archers, Bards, Dancers, Minstrels or Clowns and Gypsies. Bow Rogues or bow Stalkers couldn't learn the skill.

As she was contemplating on who the mysterious person was who shot the arrows, the door to the room opened and a man wearing a pristine white doctor's coat stepped inside. Sechia looked at the doctor and smiled.

"Hi Big Brother." She greeted in a cheerful manner.

"Chi, why did you have to go to the Clock Tower? You know how dangerous that place is." His words surprised her, she hadn't expected them coming from him.

She twiddled her fingers nervously. "But…but Big Brother…Oddball ran away and…and he went into the Clock Tower. I had to find him before he got hurt."

Sardin Silvercraft sighed as he combed his sandy-brown hair back, away from his face. Sechia looked at her brother. The two shared the same bright blue eyes; the only difference was that his were more of a grayish-blue. He had a lean face of vast distinction, a scientist's face which suited his job class. He was, after all, a Creator and also a doctor, having taken up the medical field after he transcended his limits. She watched as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. It gave him an air of sophistication and emphasized his features even more.

From the sight of her brother, Sechia finally understood that she was in the hospital or rather a private room in the hospital. Suddenly, she saw a small blob crawl up onto her brother's shoulder after Sardin sat down on the chair beside her bed. The blob was so familiar with its dark ball head and Poring-like face partially covered inside its pinkish, jellylike body. Two small antenna-like protrusions grew on the top of its gelatinous body. Within moments, the realization dawned on her.

"Wow, a Vanilmirth, how cute!" The High Acolyte looked at it with adoration.

"Do you like him?" He asked as he reached for Jelly, the Vanilmirth, and handed him to his sister with the affection of an eldest sibling to the youngest.

"I do, I do." She couldn't help squealing with joy as she hugged the little homunculus. It was so gooey in her hands. Jelly rubbed against her like a cat as he purred contentedly. Sechia hugged him even more. If she had been a Merchant, she would have wanted to be a Creator just for this homunculus.

"Oh, Big Brother, I was wondering, who brought me here?" She asked after stroking Jelly.

As if to answer her question, a Sniper stepped into the room. From what she could tell from his confident stride, he was no ordinary Sniper…or so he thought. What caught her attention were the emerald eyes that looked back at her with such gentle intensity that she could understand how he could be so easily trusted by others. Sechia pulled the covers of the bed over her body. The Sniper's appreciative gaze was very disconcerting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Silvercraft." The Sniper took a chair by her bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now. Thank you for rescuing me." Sechia said in a quiet voice as she pulled the sheet even closer. Jelly slid away from her grasp as he moved towards her brother.

"You're welcome." Said the Sniper. Sechia couldn't help but notice the glitter in his eyes as he spoke. It was as if they were smiling back at her, trying to soften her. He was doing a very bad job at it. The more he looked at her, the more she tensed.

The High Acolyte turned to her brother. "Big Brother, whose jacket is this?" She held out the blue jacket which she had kept close to her. Sardin looked at it then smiled.

"I would have thought that you knew by now whose jacket that is." Sechia kept her face stone calm at her only brother's words but deep within; her heart beat furiously as if it were a wild Wolf on a hunt, and her whole body was in turmoil.

"Well, you should get some rest now." Sardin advised as he turned and walked to the door. "Doctor's orders?" She asked.

Her big brother smiled as he turned around again. "Doctor's orders." He replied with a glitter in his eyes. Sechia settled down and curled up under the sheets, mindful of her wounded side, her eyes closed. The two men left the room quietly.

So it was Van, Sechia thought as she opened her eyes again. She sighed, she was in debt to him again for saving her. No, it was not a debt, it was his job to protect her and save her when she was in danger. She yawned, she never realized how tired she was. Thoughts of Van crowded her mind as her eyes slowly closed and her chest softly rose and fell.

ooooo

Sechia squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. It was already two-thirty in the afternoon when her brother gave her his approval to leave the hospital although he advised her that she should take a few days rest. Her side still hurt but the healing salve was working wonders on the wound, she'll just have to take his advice. She knew there would be little evidence of the scar that would remain. Her brother was very skilled at making potions and healing salves. She just needed to add some of her own salve when she redressed the wound.

Her thoughts went to her party members. Where were they? They were probably settling down at the inn. They had been away from any city for almost a week. A comfy bed and a warm bath were starting to become very enticing at the moment.

She walked down the stairs. She couldn't believe that the Alchemist Guild had wards and private rooms. It now doubled as the Al de Baran hospital for wounded travelers. The idea of a hospital was comforting except for the fact that she had…an aversion towards hospitals which didn't have anything to do with the hospital's staff.

Oh well, at least she was out of the hospital and back on her feet. The curious thing about it was Oddball's disappearance since she fainted. Her brother had told her that he had not seen the Smokie which made her worry about him. Where could he be? An idea popped into her head. Van! Oddball might have decided to stay with him.

ooooo

Van sighed as he lay down on his bed. As he stared at the ceiling, a large, brown, fur ball jumped onto his chest. He looked at it. "Why are you here?" The Smokie looked at him with his small, bright brown eyes before he rolled up into a ball. Van rolled his eyes when he felt the Smokie's chest rise and fall in sleep.

"That little guy likes you, Van." Van looked at his partner. Kaizen was sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the Al de Baran streets. His bow and quiver full of arrows leaned on the wall just inches from the door, ready for him if he needed them.

"That girl…" Van cut himself off. He had spoken his thoughts aloud and he wasn't going to continue that thought if it would lead to the same results as before.

"Who?" Kaizen turned to his "friend" with an inquisitive look on his face before his lips curved into a mischievous grin. "Van, I'm surprised. Are you thinking about a certain High Acolyte right now?"

"No." Van said as he looked at the wall, his back to the bow Stalker. He didn't want to make any explanations about who he had been thinking of and he certainly didn't want Kaizen to know about his thoughts at the moment. It was complicated enough as it was.

"Oh, come on, Van. I know you're thinking about her. Perhaps I should tell Daine about her. She would be very interested to know that her little brother…_is in love_." Kaizen emphasized the last three words, knowing that it would irritate Van. He waited.

On cue, Van sat up on the bed, his face a mask of controlled anger. "Don't you dare tell my sister, Kaizen. I'll never hear the end of it if you do."

"I know. That's why I must tell her." Kaizen continued to smile.

"There is nothing to tell. I don't love…" A knock made Van stop in mid-sentence. The two Stalkers looked at the door.

Kaizen stood and moved towards the door. "Who is it?" He asked warily as he stood still, his hand rested on the doorknob. "It's me, Kaizen." The soft female voice answered from the other side. Kaizen was about to sigh with relief but he stopped himself. He turned the doorknob and pulled the door open.

The High Acolyte began to fidget in a shy way as she simply stood outside. The blue Stalker jacket hung over one of her lower arms. Van watched her as she slowly entered the room. Each step she took was like a step towards the lion's den, he thought. They were small, cautious steps…When she had stopped; a very strange silence engulfed them as they remained where they were.

"I'll just go out now, if you both will excuse me." Kaizen said as he reached for his bow and quiver and went out the door. The two remained quiet after the door closed behind the bow Stalker.

"What are you doing here?" It was Van who finally asked. He had moved to sit on the side of the bed he had just moments ago lain on. Oddball, who had woken from the knock, sat beside him, wagging his tail as he looked at his mistress.

"I came to see if Oddball was here. He wasn't at the hospital so I thought he might be here with you, seeing as how he has grown a bit attached to you." Sechia was grateful that her voice was calm but her gaze frequently moved to Van's firm yet sensual lips. Memories of the dream she had came back again and it became harder for her to keep from blushing in his presence. She didn't want to do that.

"I also came back to return this." She held out the jacket to its rightful owner. "I am grateful that you lent it to me. Thank you." Each word gave her confidence. She knew that she could control her emotions, no matter how turbulent they were at that moment.

He took the jacket without saying a word. She watched as he placed it in the duffel bag beside his bed. "Where did that duffel bag come from?" Van looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Sechia placed her hands on her hips. "Weren't you carrying a leather bag while we traveled?" The Stalker did not reply, instead he simply looked at her with those mysterious violet eyes.

After a moment, Van said, "Kaizen took it with him when he took a short trip to Morroc. You were still in the hospital when he went. He came back with this. I'm sure Daine made him bring it along."

"Who's Daine?" Sechia felt her heart crush painfully when he said the name, a female name. She could only hope that she maintained a cool, impersonal appearance.

"My sister." A surge of relief flowed through the High Acolyte. She couldn't believe she had just felt a tinge of…jealousy? No, it couldn't be. She didn't love Van…but…there was something about him that made her heart beat like a Nightmare on a rampage. God help her if this went any further.

"So, where are the others?" She asked.

"Nikkz went to visit a friend of his and Vanis is taking a nap in their room down the hall." Van replied calmly. "Nikkz suggested we stay here for awhile."

"I agree with him." The High Acolyte said simply. "It's better if we stay for awhile and restock our supplies." She added. "I should be going now. Come on, Oddball." Sechia gestured for the Smokie to follow her. Oddball jumped down from the bed and scurried after his mistress who had left through the door.

ooooo

The wind blew softly through the window as Jayser sat by the window of the Catalyst Inn in Al de Baran. The Lord Knight couldn't help but stare out the window, waiting for his partner. He turned when he heard the door open behind him and the elf he had been waiting for entered.

"You're late. Where have you been?" The controlled anger in his voice gave his emotion away.

"I was doing the job we were told to do." The Sniper smiled as he combed his brown hair back. His green eyes looked closely at his partner.

"You call me away from my duties just to tell me you were doing what you were supposed to do." The Lord Knight rolled his brown eyes. "Well, you never liked that job anyway." The Sniper countered.

Jayser looked at him and sighed. "You're right. But at least it got money on the table. By now, I'm sure Varran is already making a report of my being AWOL. Most of those knuckleheads back in Juno would probably want me out of the chivalry." He smiled. "Good riddance to boring and bad jobs."

The Sniper laughed. "I agree. I'm lucky I don't have your problems. I'm a free spirit."

"Yeah, you could Wind Walk your way out of any job." The two laughed.

"So, Tiber, what does O want us to do this time?" The Lord Knight asked when the two had calmed themselves down. The Sniper, Tiber, handed him the letter he received through his falcon.

Jayser read the letter carefully. "Interesting, that Assassin Cross knows how to deal with situations like this."

"He does. This job could be one of the best we've had in a long time." Tiber leaned on the wall.

Jayser couldn't help but smile as he looked out of the window again. He watched as a blonde High Acolyte in High Merchant uniform walked out of the inn with a small fluffy Smokie scurrying close behind. "You can't run and you can't hide." He said more to himself, as he continued to watch her before the crowd swallowed her up.

A/N: What does the Assassin Cross want these two to do? Find out when the next chapters come along. It won't take long to wait since the semester's almost over here and semestral break is days away. I can write then and hopefully update within a week or two. : 3


End file.
